Visions of Truth
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. ObiWan begins experiencing visions that make him suspicious of his Padawan's extracurricular activities. Warnings for language and adult sexual situations - right off the bat!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Mounds of flesh pressed into his hands as the woman beneath him writhed and moaned in pleasure, a gasp issuing out between pouting lips as a dark nipple was rolled between finger and thumb. The texture of the nipple played against his tongue as Obi-Wan drew its length into his mouth.

Fingernails coursing down his back only mirrored the intensity of the passion rising between them and the Jedi gave into the urge to taste that glorious mouth again, propelling himself up to capture those firm lips, thrusting his tongue over and over again into its deep recesses.

Groans smothered by his kiss merely heightened his arousal, his hardened cock painfully erect as he ground it against her hip. .

"Say it Padmé." His voice sounded hoarse to his ears but it wasn't his voice nor her moans of pleasure he was wanting to hear. "Say it." Obi-Wan demanded again, convincing her to speak by covering her arching mound with his hand and quickly thrusting two fingers inside her. She was so wet and so hot. Obi-Wan was amazed at his control as he worked his fingers in and out, his thumb searching and flicking the hard nub that he knew would send Padmé over the edge. "Say it." He demanded once again.

"Gods, yes." Her small voice hissed out, her dazed eyes locking onto his. "Fuck me! Please! Fuck me Anakin!"

Obi-Wan bolted upright in his bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body, gasping in the night air of the transport he and his padawan were taking back to the Temple. They had just witnessed a successful trade agreement between two previously warring factions of Grafaar and should be arriving home by 2100 hours.

A quick glance to the chrono he had set out of his utility belt and he noted it was 1900 Galactic Standard Time. He had only gotten three hours sleep so far, but it would have to be enough. He didn't think he could stand another dream like that.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably in his bed, feeling the after-effects of the erotic dream in his groin. His penis was still engorged with blood and he quickly rose to relieve himself in the nearby'fresher, lightly stepping barefooted across the transport hall into the small room.

Squinting his eyes, he focused his thoughts on the cause for his erection and the image readily came to his mind. Senator Amidala underneath him, thrashing and moaning, his hand wet from finger fucking her, her eyes wild with desire. In just five or six jerks, he came, his head thrown back as his semen disappeared down the 'fresher sink.

He couldn't keep this up. It was playing havoc not only with his sleep during the night, but his concentration during the day. Anakin had caught him several times during the negotiations on Grafaar having lost his focus. No, he must do something.

Speaking of Anakin.

The Jedi Master stole quietly down the hall to the room across from his own and peered inside. His apprentice lay on his bed, quite solemn and peaceful-appearing now. But he knew that just moments before, the young man had been thrashing about in bed with a raging hard-on just as he had been. How the boy managed to sleep through it though, was beyond him.

And therein lay the problem. Obi-Wan was aware that the dreams were actually being experiencing by his padawan, leaking across to him through their training bond. They had been occurring over the last several weeks, ever since they had completed their assignment of protecting the Senator from an assassination attempt. Anakin had always had a fondness for Padmé, and the dreams were not completely unexpected, although the intensity of them was.

He had meant to talk to his padawan about them, but honestly, he wasn't sure what to say. Or how to even bring it up. He supposed he would wait until the young man approached him on the subject, believing that he would sooner or later.

Anakin knew that attachment was forbidden. They had discussed it on many occasions when talking about his relationship with his mother. And although the occasional erotic fantasy about a woman he liked did no harm, the recurring dreams might become a problem if the young man actually decided to do something about it.

If he hadn't already.

Even then, sex wasn't forbidden. His padawan possibly may have entered into a sexual relationship with the beautiful young senator without him knowing it, but he doubted it. Padmé Amidala didn't seem like the type of woman to participate in a no-strings-attached relationship, and Anakin would never go against the Jedi Code. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One **

Following the mission debriefing in front of the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan stopped outside of the council chambers and turned to face his young charge. The boy seemed to be growing up before his very eyes. Turning nineteen just a few tens ago, his padawan was already a head taller than his Master and in his prime.

The thought brought the Jedi's attention back to his waiting apprentice and their current situation.

"Have you been sleeping well, Anakin?" He asked the youth as discreetly as possible, trying his best to sound like a concerned Jedi Master and not a nosey parent. 

"Yes, Master."

"No more dreams?"

"Huh?" Slight alarm flashed across the young man's features.

"About your mother." Obi-Wan hurried to explain.

"Oh. Uhm, no. Not for a while."

Obi-Wan began walking toward the lift that would take them out of the council spire and to the main level of the Temple.

"Good. That's good to hear, padawan." The older Jedi activated the lift controls.

"Master, if we're finished with the council, there are a few errands I need to run."

Obi-Wan regarded his apprentice carefully. "Yes. We're finished. You're free for the afternoon."

The young man seemed appreciative Obi-Wan thought, perhaps even pleased. But the Jedi Master was not. Where did he draw the line? Where did his concern become prying? He wanted to ask Anakin what type of errands, but wouldn't that seem like he was butting in to the young man's personal affairs?

As his Master, it was Obi-Wan's duty to protect his padawan, but he had a feeling Anakin would not appreciate an interrogation.

And so, he once again placed his trust in the young man. That much he could do, he figured. Anakin had never done anything to make him do otherwise. So, he remained quiet. 

As Anakin stepped out of the lift, he stopped after a few feet down the hall, turning around to a surprised Master.

"I'm going to go see the Chancellor per his request, and then I might stop by and visit Padmé. I'll probably be late, so you shouldn't wait up."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan responded, stepping forward, noticing the young man tensing. "Be careful of Palpatine." 

"Why?" The young man seemed oddly defensively suddenly and it put Obi-Wan on his guard.

"Just don't reveal everything to him. I know he's your friend, but he's a politician and he's not to be trusted."

"Why would you say that? Isn't it vital for the Jedi to work together with the Senate? Isn't that what democracy is all about? And besides, we don't talk about Jedi business anyway."

"What do you talk about?" Obi-Wan chose to ignore his padawan's outburst, determined to discover what the two men possibly had in common.

"Just….stuff." Anakin responded coolly. "May I go now?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied, eyeing the younger man as he walked away, deciding that his previous concern over the possible relationship between Padmé and his apprentice was the least of his worries. 

Early evening found Obi-Wan in front of Master Yoda's door, the gentle Jedi seemingly more than pleased to have company. 

Obi-Wan moved about the Jedi Master's apartment with comfort. He had visited Yoda many times since taking on Anakin as a padawan. The responsibility of training an apprentice was overwhelming enough, add in the fact that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. Obi-Wan felt he needed all the guidance he could get. 

"What troubles you, young Kenobi?" The ancient Master asked as he sat down across from the Knight, his clawed feet crossing underneath him on the low cushioned stool.

"Anakin. I'm concerned about his relationship with the Chancellor."

"A friendship they have developed, yes?"

"Yes, Master. I don't see what interest Palpatine could possibly have in my apprentice. Anakin says all they do is talk, but he won't tell me what about."  
"Surround themselves with those of power, most powerful leaders do." Yoda replied. "Perhaps ensuring his own security, the Chancellor is."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan said, although he didn't quite agree. He was still uneasy about the whole thing.

"Unfounded though, your concerns may not be. Meditate on this I will."

Obi-Wan rose from his seat, recognizing the phrase as his cue to leave. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan glanced once more at the wall chrono and then back to his holotext before giving up and tossing the data pad onto the couch. This was ridiculous. He had already read the same page three times. He wasn't interested in reading, he was interested in what his padawan was possibly doing at such a late hour.

On second thought, he probably didn't want to know. 

And besides, Anakin had turned nineteen already. He no longer had to abide by Temple curfew, the Master reminded himself.

Finally convinced he was doting, Obi-Wan went to bed.

The dream began as most of them did with his hands pulling the clothing off the willing and eager young woman in his arms, the desire to feel her satiny skin against him outweighing all else. However, before he could embrace her nude body, Padmé disappeared from view, and Obi-Wan let out a gasp as his cock was engulfed in the moist heat of her mouth.

Small, smooth fingers massaged behind his sac and then gently cupped the testicles as she moved continuously over him, her other hand holding the base of his erection. When her tongue laved the underside of his thickened and throbbing shaft, Obi-Wan glanced down into her lust-filled dark eyes, believing Padmé never more beautiful than she appeared now with his cock stuffed in her mouth. She smiled at him and then her tongue played along the small slit at the tip and Obi-Wan's eyes rolled back in his head as he came all over the sheets in his bed.

"Sith!" He hissed out, coming to wake fully, his hand and bed linens coated with his own sperm.

That was a first. He had never orgasmed during one of these dreams before.

What was more strange was that he hadn't heard his apprentice come home. It was 0230 hours according to the bedside chrono.

Obi-Wan threw off the stained sheet, went to the 'fresher and cleaned himself up, pulled on some clean sleep pants and then went to check on his apprentice.

But when he crossed their common room and slid the door to his padawan's bedroom open, he discovered Anakin wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two **

Obi-Wan occasionally glanced up from his meal later that morning to peer at his apprentice who had returned to their apartment less than an hour ago.

The young man looked rested and Obi-Wan assumed that he had slept somewhere. They had no pending responsibilities today other than their usual between-mission 'saber drills, so what could he say? Anakin wasn't a child any more. 

"How is Senator Amidala?" He finally asked in way of conversation.

"Fine." Was the succinct reply as the young man stuffed a muffin in his mouth, downed his juice and turned to grab his cloak.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Some of the senior padawans are getting a laserball game together this morning and asked if I could come."

Well, that was something he could approve of. Anakin needed to spend more time with his friends. "Keep your com on you."

"Yes Master."

It was a reminder Obi-Wan was glad he had given, since before he had finished clearing the table, his own comlink sounded. Mace Windu was on the other end and was requesting he and his padawan's presence in the council chambers immediately.

The news that Master Yoda delivered came as a surprise to the Knight, but when he turned to look at his apprentice, Anakin appeared calm and unaffected. He should've known something was going on. In the lift on their way here, Anakin had been unusually quiet. Typically, the boy would be full of questions about unexpected meetings such as this.

"The final decision is yours, Knight Kenobi." Council member Windu's statement brought Obi-Wan's attention back into focus.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with his training. This isn't an official mission?" Obi-Wan re-affirmed with a glance toward Yoda. 

"No, it is not. Diplomatic peace envoy this is. The company of your padawan only has the Chancellor requested."

Obi-Wan paused and reached out to the Force, only to find it strangely muted, muddled even. His eyes moved back to Yoda who held a greater sense of the Force than all of the Jedi put together, and the ancient Master revealed no sign that he detected any disturbance.

"If the council grants this leave, then I will as well." He responded, tucking his tightened fists more deeply into the sleeves of his robe. 

The knight's calm acceptance however, wavered as he and his apprentice re-entered the lift. Obi-Wan passed his hand through the air, immediately halting the vehicle.

"You knew about this." He said, turning to the young man.

"The Chancellor asked me last night. He's going to Alta Vera. We'll be gone a month."

"Why didn't you say something this morning?" 

"Because I didn't think you'd like the idea."

"I don't." Obi-Wan could feel frustration edging his voice.

"Which is why I asked the Chancellor to go through the council." Came the surprising reply.

"Regardless." Obi-Wan leaned toward the arrogant youth. "I don't appreciate you going over my head." 

Anakin met his Master's glare boldly, worrying the inside of his jaw. "My apologies, Master. It won't happen again."

Obi-Wan regarded the young man silently before resuming the downward motion of the lift. Qui-Gon would have never let him get away with something like that, but then Obi-Wan would have never tried.

While Anakin packed for his trip, Obi-Wan meditated. He barely was aware of the pause at the door as his padawan left, slipping easily into the typical calm reassurance of the Force.

But what he was met with was not calming nor reassuring, but a horrific version of his recurring dream.

Padmé once again stood before him looking slightly different than before, older maybe, but her clothing was the same. However, instead of gently removing her dress with passion and care as he had always done, Obi-Wan was stunned to find himself ripping the material with his bare hands, the horror on Padmé's face reflecting his own thoughts of his hideous actions.

Her pleas for him to stop went unheeded as the Jedi was overcome with a sense of urgency and power. She was so fragile. Just one quick snap of her neck and she would be dead. Her life was virtually in his hands.

"Please don't. Not like this." He heard her beg, only to be shocked by his reply, which was a fierce backhand across her face.

Padmé went tumbling to the floor, but instead of leaving her weeping there, Obi-Wan's next actions in his vision sickened him.

He lunged down upon her sprawled body, roughly pulling the dress still covering her lower half up over her head, revealing a delicate lace bikini, which ripped apart easily, exposing her ass to his gaze, which was spread by calloused hands.

"Please.." Came a muffled plea.

"Shut-up bitch!" Obi-Wan heard himself say, accompanying the demand with a powerful slap to the woman's backside.

After a quick application of saliva to his throbbing erection, Padmé's pleas quickly turned to screams as Obi-Wan plunged into her sweet ass, the virginal anal passage unbearably tight around his thrusting cock.

He spent himself inside her there, and then shoved Padmé further down onto the floor when he was finished.

The young woman's soft sobs echoed across Obi-Wan's consciousness as he struggled to release himself from the nightmarish vision, having slumped forward onto the floor, sobs of his own wracking his body, mirroring the position and sounds of the woman he had just raped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three **

After recovering from his shocking vision, Obi-Wan immediately went to Senator Amidala's apartment. He stood in front of her door in hesitation, having no other reason to be there other than to ease his own conscience and ensure that she was all right. 

She met him with a smile and shook his hand warmly, an expression he tried to return but the nightmarish scene that had just played itself out in his head a few moments before haunted him. 

"Obi-Wan. What brings you here? Come, sit down." Padmé insisted, motioning to the gold sofa, seating herself across from him while her assistant Dormé left to fix something for them to drink.

He studied her features closely and carefully for as long as he dared, not able to see any sign of bruising, but still his cautious regard drew attention and Padmé was staring back at him in confusion.

"Are you well?" He asked her, but his question did not change her expression.

"Yes, I'm fine." Padmé paused, looking Obi-Wan over in much the same way. "How are you, Obi-Wan?" She asked, a quirk of a smile appearing. 

"Uhm…fine." Was his intelligent reply.

The two sat in silence for a moment while Obi-Wan re-arranged his robe in an uncharacteristic nervous fashion.

"Where's Anakin?" Padmé finally asked and it was his turn to look confused. 

"Didn't he tell you? He's accompanying the Chancellor to Alta Vera."

"Oh, yes." The young woman smoothed down the front of her dress and Obi-Wan was silently thankful that at least it wasn't the white one with the blue velvet overlay he had seen in his dreams. "He did mention that. You didn't mind?" 

Obi-Wan didn't miss the nervous reaction to his inquiry. She was hiding something. "I'm not very comfortable with the Chancellor's attentiveness to my padawan." Obi-Wan admitted, immediately regretting his words. He had come here merely to check on the senator's well-being, not to confide in her about his problems.

"I'm sure the Chancellor means well. He cares about Anakin. He speaks very highly of him."

"That's what worries me." The words came out more as a mumble as Obi-Wan's eyes darted sideways to the floor, which was why he was unaware of the small hand that was placed upon his knee.

"Obi-Wan, what's the matter?" Padmé, however, immediately pulled back her hand after noticing the Jedi flinch at her touch. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm all right." He answered, noticing that his words didn't sound very reassuring. 

"I've taken up enough of your time, senator. I just wished to drop by and see how you were doing."

Before she could convince him to stay, Obi-Wan was up on his feet and moving toward her door. He forced a smile upon his face when he turned around to wish her goodbye, but was immediately faced with a reflection of his dreams. In that exact moment, the way her hair hung down against her shoulders, the way she looked at him with those beautiful dark eyes, her smile, her stance, something triggered the memory and it was all he could do not to grasp a hold of her and see if her kiss was as sweet as it was in his dreams. If her skin was as soft beneath his hands, if her perfume was as intoxicating. However, Obi-Wan quickly forced reality to return and shook his head to clear it.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Padmé asked him once again.

This time, the grin came more readily, as did an accompanying bow. "I'm quite well. Take care, Padmé." 

"You too, Obi-Wan. Thanks for stopping by."

The knight was never more thankful when the door slid shut between them and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning to go to the lift.

It was several days before Obi-Wan saw Padmé again. He was checking on the status of a planetary admittance petition in the Galactic Senate building when he saw her walking down the hallway. She wasn't alone as usual, surrounded by other senators, and assistants, but still he found he couldn't face her. He didn't want to embarrass himself as he had at her apartment several nights ago, and so he hid himself around the corner and waited until she passed by.

It wasn't the violent vision he had experienced that plagued him. He had pushed those thoughts from his mind as best he could. They lingered only as a bitter seed now, ready to be reviewed in detail only if required of him. No, it was the rather erotic recurrent dreams that he was experiencing that haunted him, stayed with him, and replayed themselves over and over in his mind. Obi-Wan didn't think he could look at Padmé again in person without being flushed with the desire to play out his visions, and so he was determined to keep his distance.

Which was ridiculous, he knew, and he had to do something about it. 

Perhaps it was time to visit with Master Yoda again.

He found Yoda finishing up his daily lessons with the younglings and waited for the children to disperse before bringing up his problem, but the Jedi Master surprised Obi-Wan by approaching the subject first.

"Troubled you are, Knight Kenobi. Sense I do a disturbance around you."

"I've been having visions." Obi-Wan responded, dropping to one knee to face the much smaller Jedi.

"Visions of the future these are, yes?"

"I think so." Obi-Wan answered, scrubbing the new growth of beard he had decided not to shave. "At first I thought they were just dreams."

"Dream, Jedi do not. The subconscious the Force will use to reveal things to you."

"Yes, Master." Most of the time Obi-Wan's experiences in prescience came through feelings, developed as rather vague overlaps onto his own emotions. This was the first time he had experienced such vivid visions before, where his intentions and actions seemed so realistic, so goal oriented, and where he had actually experienced situations through someone else's point of view.

"Visions about someone you care about, are these?" Yoda inquired, leaning on his gimerstick. 

"Yes. No." Obi-Wan flustered. "She's a friend. I'm just concerned about her Some of the visions have been violent and I have seen her suffer."

"Not always come to pass these glimpses of the future the Force reveals. Just one of many possibilities they show. Difficult the path is to follow. Choose you must which road you will take. One may change that which you have seen, while the other may allow it to come to pass."

Obi-Wan thought over Yoda's words, grateful for them but still worried. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Meditate on this, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four **

Anakin Skywalker stepped off the Chancellor's yacht and onto the hard durasteel platform of the Galactic Senate hangar. He threw his pack over his shoulder and checked his chrono. 

Great! They had made good time. His Master wouldn't be expecting him for another two hours, which would allow him to go visit Padmé, his wife. The word still left him awe, not that he was afraid as some males were of the commitment, but more amazed that she would marry him. Padmé was a leader of great importance.

Well, one day, he would be great as well and he would deserve her. For now, he simply couldn't want to see her. 

Anakin hurried across the hangar, only to be stopped by Chancellor Palpatine's voice.

"Anakin." The older man approached with a rather sad smile. "While we were away, I took the liberty of setting up surveillance of Senator Amidala's apartment, only because I know how much she means to you and that you would want her to be safe."

The young Jedi only questioned the Chancellor's motives for a second. No one else other than his Master watched his back and cared about him the way the Chancellor did.

"I'm just telling you this because I don't want you to find out any other way."

"Find out what?'

The Republic leader reached behind him and retrieved a holovid recorder from his assistant, which he handed to the young man.

"I was sent this transmission just this morning." He explained. 

Anakin looked at the device in his hand with some trepidation. What would it reveal? Was Padmé sneaking out at night? Or was someone sneaking in? Was she cheating on him?

Whoever she was with, he was dead. Anakin would guarantee it.

The young Jedi activated the image viewer and watched as a man in a dark brown robe, hood drawn stood in front of what appeared to be Padmé's apartment door. The location was confirmed soon though, as Padmé herself appeared smiling and radiant. She was so beautiful Anakin thought, smiling himself at the image, but his smile quickly vanished as the drawn hood fell back and Padmé grasped the hand of no one other than his Master.

Not caring to see any more, the Jedi apprentice switched the recorder off and handed it back to Palpatine.

"That doesn't mean anything." He countered the Chancellor's accusation. "My Master would never…"

It was Palpatine's rather sympathetic smile that shook the young man's confidence as a mature hand patted his shoulder in pity. "Sometimes Anakin, it is those we care about that hurt us the most. I hope I haven't upset you, I just wanted you to know."

Anakin waited outside the door to Padmé's residence, his emotions warring within him. It could be nothing, but why was his Master visiting Padmé? Maybe he suspected something. Maybe Obi-Wan had found out somehow they were married!

Finally deciding asking Padmé was the only way he would find out, he wasted no more time in going in, but before he could activate the door, it slid open and his young wife rushed into his arms.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly, but pulled back curiously when Anakin did not respond as she had expected.

The Jedi took her by the arm and ushered her out of the hallway.

"Ani? What's wrong?"

The young man paced across the room before facing her. "Has Obi-Wan been here?" 

Padmé watched Anakin with concern. When he had told her he was going with the Chancellor on an extended leave, she had mixed emotions about it. She didn't want him to leave because she would miss him, but she thought the time away from training and Obi-Wan would be good for him. Lately, Anakin didn't seem very appreciative of either one.

In fact, when it came to his Master, Anakin held almost a resentment that she couldn't understand. If she told him the truth, that Obi-Wan had stopped by for nothing more than a friendly visit, it would more than likely annoy him, and he obviously was already agitated.

"I haven't seen Obi-Wan in a while." She admitted, trying to avoid the truth without actually lying, but Anakin wasn't buying it. He threw off his cloak and tossed it across the couch, frowning at her when he turned, the beginning of an angry glint in his eye.

"So you're trying to tell me that he didn't come to the apartment to see you recently."

Padmé stood her ground, peering up at the taller man. "I didn't say that." She debated.

"You insinuated. It's the same thing, and don't give me that Obi-Wan shit about certain points of view." Anakin spat out.

"I said I hadn't seen him in a while, I didn't say he didn't come by here." Padmé replied sarcastically, attempting to turn away to put some distance between them. Anakin was getting angry and she had already learned that when her husband lost his temper, he was totally unreasonable. But her momentum was thwarted as Anakin grabbed her left upper arm. Padmé winced in response to the tight, painful grip.

"Don't play games with me Padmé! What are you doing? Fucking him?"

The slap that she delivered to Anakin's face didn't hurt her hand nearly as much as the Force shove that knocked her into the nearby wall.

Somewhat dazed from hitting her head, she was only vaguely aware of strong arms cradling her slumped form and Anakin's rapid words of apology. 

"Padmé, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You have to forgive me. I can't live without you. Please….please."

"It's okay Ani." The young woman murmured as she ended up being the one offering the distraught young man comfort instead. For such a powerful Jedi, Padmé realized Anakin was incredibly fragile. 

She had vowed to love him and care for him, but as she held him in her arms, calming him with caresses across his scalp, she made another vow: That would be the last time that he would ever hurt her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five **

It was a rare pleasure nowadays for Obi-Wan to have the time for a leisurely stroll through the Jedi Temple. The council had kept he and his padawan quite busy the last year or so, sending them on mission assignments one after another. Obi-Wan suspected as with most Jedi padawans approaching their knighting ceremony, it was a test to his apprentice's commitment and fortitude.

Obi-Wan could not help but feel a small amount of pride in the fact that Anakin had performed exceptionally well. Their missions had all been successul, due not only to his padawan's improving negotiational skills, but a testament to the boy's lightsaber talents as well. There had been more than one occasion when those particular talents had saved his Master's life.

The Jedi Knight was aware that the days of Anakin's training were drawing to a close, but he was also aware that this particular morning stroll was not just for pleasure. His present company was a witness to that fact. Mace Windu had joined him on his walk and any moment now, Obi-Wan expected to have to answer some rather poignant and blunt questions concerning his padawan.

"I've read about Anakin's performance on Cato Nemoidia. He apparently handled himself well." The Council Member commented as they walked.

"He single-handedly saved the population including myself and successfully negotiated a peace treaty in the process." Obi-Wan pointed out, although he had already reported the mission results to the Council.

"Do you feel he's ready for his trials?"

Obi-Wan had taken this into consideration for the past several months and he spoke honestly. "There was a time when I felt he was being distracted by….outside influences." The names of Padmé and Palpatine came to the Jedi's mind, but he did not voice them. "But he seems to have overcome any obstacle he has faced, including the recent death of his mother, and I believe he has come to embrace the Jedi Code and is ready for total commitment to the Order."

The older council member stopped and turned to the knight. "Well, then Master Kenobi." He said with a small smile. "Prepare your padawan. His trials will begin in two days."

"Thank you, Master Windu. Anakin will be pleased to hear that."

The Jedi turned to walk the opposite direction of his colleague, only to stop upon Mace's followup comment.

"We shall see you two at the banquet tonight honoring Alta Vera's admission to the Republic won't we? Since it was with Anakin's assistance that the petition was initiated, the chancellor has requested his presence." 

Obi-Wan released a sigh. Another diplomatic gathering. He could think of at least a million things he would rather be doing. But he smiled and bowed in acceptance of the invitation. "We will be honored to join the Council, Master. We shall see you this evening."

Dignitaries from Alta Vera as well as numerous senators and Jedi Council members filled the Galactic Ballroom later that evening.

After the meal was served, which consisted of a variety of Altarian dishes, drinks were served and an orchestra began playing. Altarian music was a strange combination of pipes, flutes, and long stringed vibrotoms, but the music had a beat and he supposed one could dance to it, as several couples had already begun doing just that.

In response however, Obi-Wan managed to maneuver his way to the back of the large room to gather with other reluctant dancers such as himself, including Masters Yoda and Windu who were speaking with the Supreme Chancellor. His apprentice however, although he had followed seemed anxious, his eyes glancing occasionally back across the increasingly crowded ballroom floor. 

Palpatine was busy telling the Jedi about his return visit to Alta Vera, during which Anakin had made quite an impression on the young princess there, so much so that she had finally agreed to petition the Senate for admittance. The chancellor continued with nothing but praise for his padawan, but Obi-Wan noted with surprise that Anakin apparently wasn't listening. He followed the young man's line of sight to discover what was distracting him and frowned when he did.

Senator Amidala had taken to the floor with a young man, who by appearance was one of Alta Vera's royalty, possibly Prince Regan. The man was a notorious womanizer and from the looks of him, he was enamored with Padmé. His bright smile was meant only for her, and when he twirled Padmé about the dance floor, she looked just as happy. Obi-Wan was pleased that the young woman was having such a good time, but the sounds of her laughter and sight of her smile was apparently having the opposite effect on his padawan.

"Excuse me, Master." He heard Anakin state flatly before dropping his drink on the table behind them.

Obi-Wan watched with concern as the young Jedi marched through the shifting crowd to cut into their dance. His actions and whatever Anakin had said wiped the smiles from both the visiting dignitary as well as the young senator. Startled, the older Jedi continued watching more intently as Anakin and Padmé began dancing. Obi-Wan had the feeling that they weren't enjoying themselves. For one, he recognized that look on Anakin's face. His padawan was extremely annoyed for some reason.

Obi-Wan excused himself from the conversation he was only partially listening to and made his way slowly around the circumference of the room, not taking his eyes off his apprentice. He didn't choose to interfere however, until Padmé attempted to walk away and Anakin grabbed her rather forcefully by the arm. Obi-Wan was there immediately.

"Padawan." He admonished the young man quietly and then turned to Padmé. 

"Senator Amidala, is everything all right?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan." The young woman answered with a forced smile, looking rather flustered. "It was just a misunderstanding."

The older Jedi suddenly became aware of the sidelong glances being cast their way and he reached down and took a hold of Padmé's hand, placing it on his shoulder, and grabbing her waist with the other, creating the appearance that he was cutting in himself.

"If you'll allow me." He stated with a grin, turning his head to his now fuming apprentice. "I suggest that you take a walk Anakin and calm down."

He whirled Padmé away and noticed on his rotation that Anakin had barged from the room. He would deal with him later, he decided, turning his attention back to the young woman in his arms.

"You look beautiful tonight, Padmé." He boldly announced, trying to improve her mood. He so enjoyed seeing her smile. However, his compliment did not receive the response he had hoped for. She still appeared upset.

"Thank you." She answered solemnly, moving rather robotically to the music, he noticed.

"You'll have to excuse my apprentice. I'm afraid the temple laundry put too much starch in his leggings." 

It looked as if she struggled, but finally gave up and a small smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

"That's better." He replied. "You're too lovely to look so morbid. We're here to have a good time, and I believe a certain prince has his eyes on you."

"Yes, isn't that my luck." Padmé replied rather sarcastically, noticing the bright smile aimed her direction from halfway across the room, even as the prince had already claimed another partner.

"Why do you say that? He's quite the handsome young man."

"I'm not that shallow Knight Kenobi." Padmé replied with a smirk. "He's not my type."

"Oh really. I would've thought that you went for the tall, dark, and wealthy."

"Very funny." Padmé huffed a laugh as Obi-Wan maneuvered her away to a less populated area of the floor.

"Well, what is your type, senator?" Obi-Wan continued, merely trying to keep their conversation light and off the topic of the earlier situation with his apprentice.

"A sense of humor is important. A responsible man who is intelligent, mature, has a high standard of morality and ethics, and is not intimidated by a woman of the same caliber."

"A rather tall order I'm afraid. Tell me, have you discovered such a gentleman yet?"

A rather coy smile spread over the young woman's face as she leaned toward Obi-Wan and he was startled when he discovered his palms were suddenly sweating.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I have." She said, with a playful sparkle in her eye. "Isn't that right Senator Organa?" Her eyes quickly moved up over the knight's shoulder to the Alderaanian leader who was standing nearby.

"Come, dance with me." Padmé said as she held out her hand to the older man.

Obi-Wan smiled at the gesture. He had never seen Bail dance at any of these affairs, but if anyone could get the man out onto the floor, he figured it would be Padmé.

He bowed to his rather reluctant replacement and backed away.

"Thank you for the dance, Knight Kenobi. I hope it won't be our last." Padmé said to him before he left with a proferred hand, which he boldly placed a kiss onto.

"Of course it won't be." Obi-Wan answered, turning around to head out the door in search of his padawan, unaware of the dark brown gaze that followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six **

The close proximity of the slight tremor in the Force that surrounded his apprentice was easily located as Obi-Wan searched him out. He found Anakin standing at the top of the broad steps leading to the entrance of the Senate building. Obi-Wan stepped up next to the young man and waited for an explanation.

Perhaps he had been wrong, thought the knight as he stood silently waiting. He had chosen not to investigate the cause of Anakin's rather erotic dreams about Padmé, hoping that the boy had been suffering over an ill-fated crush, but his actions tonight revealed that the supposed infatuation had developed into something much more dangerous.

An attachment.

But were his padawan's feelings returned? Obi-Wan didn't think so. Padmé hadn't seemed very responsive to Anakin's attentiveness, and besides, she had admitted herself that his padawan wasn't her type, especially now that rumors were circulating about how Alta Vera truly had come to initiate their petition.

Anakin had always been quite forward with women during their travels, and thus far, Obi-Wan had not had to intervene. As long as his padawan's activities did not interfere with their missions, he had left him alone. Contrary to popular belief, Jedi weren't celibate.

However, the warning signs were obvious that his apprentice's current romantic pursuit was bordering on obsessive and he had no choice but to say something. 

"What was that all about?" Obi-Wan finally asked, giving up the hope that the young man would volunteer the information.

"It was nothing." Anakin replied, staring straight ahead.

"That most certainly wasn't nothing. You created quite a scene, padawan. Were you having an argument?"

"No, not really."

"Then what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked again, pulling his apprentice around by his shoulder to face him.

"Nothing!" Anakin insisted. "I just didn't want her having anything to do with Prince Regan. The guy's a complete jerk."

"I imagine that Padmé can take care of herself, Anakin. You must learn to control your emotions and not act on impulse."

"I'm trying, Master."

Obi-Wan looked at the young man and saw his strengths, but he was also aware of his weaknesses. He had done what he could to help Anakin reach his potential, but apparently he hadn't done enough to help him conquer all of his frailties: One of which was obviously Padmé.

There was only one course of action that he could take at this point, and in judging Anakin's reaction to what he was about to say, Obi-Wan would determine if he needed to reconsider the young man's readiness for knighthood. 

"Then perhaps it would be best if you did not associate yourself with her."

A startled look crossed his padawan's face, but quickly dissolved into a neutral compliance.

"That's not necessary." Anakin tried to argue.

"I'm afraid it is. Until you become a knight, it's my duty to guide you and protect you. I must insist that you do not see Padmé Amidala again."

Carefully schooled features stared back at the Jedi Master before Anakin replied. "Yes, Master."

The youth then turned and strolled down the steps.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk like you told me to." The young Jedi shot back over his shoulder and Obi-Wan stood silent and watched him leave. The journey to the Temple on foot would take him at least an hour, and perhaps Anakin would use that time to re-evaluate what a commitment to the Jedi Order means.

Instead of returning to the Temple however, as his Master probably assumed he would, Anakin's steps took him to Padmé's apartment, where he waited outside in the shadows for her to come home.

The hours ticked by and still he waited, his mind gradually filling with visions of Padmé's smile and the sound of her laughter, but neither were meant for him. 

In the Jedi's mind, she was once again in the arms of the Prince of Alta Vera, dancing in the ballroom, and then suddenly she was pressed against the wall as the Prince fucked her. Her slim, pale legs were wrapped around his torso as the tall, dark-haired man slammed his cock into her time and time again.

Padmé's moans of pleasure were a duet with the deep grunts of each powerful thrust. By the time that Padmé came with a shout of the prince's name, a red haze had filled Anakin's vision and a jealous lust had filled his heart.

Padmé stepped from her private transport completely unaware of the tempest she was walking into.

Her startled scream was muffled as a calloused hand clamped over her mouth, her abductor dragging her around the corner of the building and to the outer lift, forcing her palm up to the security access scanner.

The door to the lift slid open and her attacker pushed Padmé inside, shoving her forward until her body was pressed solidly against the full-length glass of the opposite side.

With a swipe of his hand, Anakin activated the lift, and then began fumbling underneath the layers of her gown. 

"Please don't." Padmé pleaded, not yet aware of who held her captive.

"You wanna fuck that prince, Padmé?" The gruff voice said to her from behind, but the young woman was only partially relieved to discover it was Anakin who held her. His voice sounded strange and frankly, she was still terrified.

"No I do not." She tried to persuade him.

"Liar!" The young Jedi screamed out as he halted the vehicle, pressing against her, his hand returning to grope underneath the gown. His fingers slid beneath the lace binki that he had insisted she wear tonight and he roughly shoved two fingers inside her vagina, finding it heated and slippery to his touch, just as he thought it would be.

"You like this, don't you. You whore. You wish it was Prince Regan doing this, don't you? Don't you!" Anakin yelled, pumping his fingers in and out of Padmé, adding a third as she cried out.

"Stop Anakin!"

Pressing his upper body heavily against Padmé to hold her still, the Jedi released his erection and then pulled the senator's gown up to her hips, hissing his anger into her ear. 

"Well, he can't have you. Nobody can, Padmé. Do you hear me? Nobody else but me! You're mine! And I want everyone to know it!"

Padmé's horrified expression glanced up into the Coruscant night traffic whizzing by just outside the glass. One direct headlight aimed their direction would reveal their actions to whomever wished to see. Voyeurism revolted her and she struggled against her husband's hold.

However, her actions were abruptly stilled when in a single thrust, Anakin rammed his cock in to the hilt, pushing a shocked gasp of pain from the young woman's lungs, followed by a wimper, which was resolutely ignored.

"I swear to you." The young man warned as he thrusted unmercifully. "If I ever find out you're fucking someone else, I'll kill him."

Padmé gasped in pain once more as a hand jerked her head back by a tangled grip in her hair, realizing the following words were not a threat, but a promise.

"And then I'll kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven **

Padmé wrapped her thick robe closer to her shivering body as she numbly followed Anakin to her door. It was still the middle of the night, but he had to return to the Temple before his Master began to worry.

The Jedi padawan turned before leaving however, and brushed a kiss across his wife's forehead, murmuring in a low voice. "I love you. I just wish you wouldn't make me angry. You're so beautiful Padmé, and I know men are going to want you, but they can't have you. Can they?" 

A thumb ran across the young woman's swollen lower lip. "All mine." Anakin added with a sneer. "I'll come see you again as soon as I can."

Padmé secured the lock on her door after Anakin left and a shaky hand swept back her unruly curls. She felt more than heard someone's presence move up behind her.

"What?" Her quiet voice demanded in the darkness of her apartment.

Padmé's personal bodyguard and friend, Dormé stepped up next to the young woman.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

Padmé walked back into the common room trying to avoid the probing question, but Dormé persisted, following after her. "Mi'Lady, Anakin can't love you! You don't hurt someone you love!"

"What do you know about love?" Padmé turned on her friend with venom in her voice. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No." Dormé admitted steadily, holding Padmé's gaze. "But neither have you. This isn't love, this is lust of the most dangerous kind."

The senator's assistant reached out and smoothed Padmé's arm with her hand. "I'm your friend Padmé, but I'm also your bodyguard, and you're not allowing me to do my job. I can't protect you from this!"

"I don't need your protection." Padmé spat out, letting out a small hiss of pain as Dormé roughly grabbed her sleeve and jerked it up her arm to reveal several bruises there.

"Oh no? What about these? And that nasty bump on the head you got a few weeks ago! I'm also tired of seeing blood spattered on your fucking sheets Padmé! You put a stop to this or I swear I will." 

"No!" The senator exclaimed, pulling her arm away. "You can't." She continued more calmly.

"Oh yes I can." Dormé insisted. Just one com to the Jedi Temple and she'd have Anakin's ass in a sling.

"You don't understand." Padmé responded despairingly, lowering herself down onto the couch. "Anakin's my husband."

A response was some time in coming as a stunned Dormé sat down next to her.

"Then divorce him." Was her quiet but simple reply.

"I can't." Padmé argued in a pleading tone.

"Why not? People divorce all the time!"

"Because it would devastate Ani and I won't be responsible for his downfall. His trials will be soon and when they're over, everything will change. He won't be under so much pressure, and things will be better, you'll see. 

Dormé looked skeptically at her employer, hoping Padmé was right, although she seriously doubted it.

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of soft shuffling feet and opened his eyes to see his apprentice standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Anakin? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk as you suggested." The youth replied, pausing before continuing. "I've been thinking Master."

Obi-Wan sat up in bed with a hopeful countenance brightening his face.

"Becoming a Jedi is more important to me than anything, and I want to apologize for my behavior lately. I'm afraid I haven't been very appreciative of your training, and I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan's grin was hidden in the shadows. "You've been a good apprentice, Anakin, and it has been my honor to train you. I almost regret that our time together is ending."

"Master?" 

"Your trials begin in two days, padawan. Congratulations." 

A big, bright smile was reflected back across the room, visible even in the darkness. "Thank you, Master." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight **

The knighting ceremony for the Chosen One did not draw as much attention as one would expect. The Jedi Order, having shunned pride and vanity kept moments such as this rather low-key. Gathered to witness the event were only a few council members and Chancellor Palpatine by Anakin's invitation.

The ceremonial words were spoken, his braid was cut and given to his Master, and Master Yoda gave him his usual somewhat cryptic blessing. It was all quite subdued and the young man was about to burst with excitement. 

"Master." A grin broke over both Jedi's faces. "Obi-Wan," Anakin corrected himself. "I'm going to go out with some friends to celebrate."

"Anakin, you are a knight now and held accountable to the Jedi Council, no longer to me."

The newly appointed Jedi Master reached into his robes and drew out a small key card.

"Here is the access code to your new quarters on the knight's level. I took the liberty of having your things moved there this afternoon. You're free to come and go as you please." Obi-Wan smiled. "Within reason." He added with a wink.

"I understand." Anakin placed the data card in his utility belt and smiled broadly as the reality began to sink in. He was a Jedi Knight! Free to do what he wanted without having to be under the constant supervision of his Master. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called after him before he had made it out of the room. "Don't celebrate too hard. The council will more than likely be contacting you soon to send you on your required first solo mission."

"I won't." The young man replied with an even broader smile and a nod before he turned and left the room in long strides, eager to join his friends at their favorite Coruscant night club. However, he only planned on staying a short while. As soon as possible, he would make a discreet exit and go see Padmé, and the real celebration would begin.

The excited knight managed to slip away from his agemates earlier than he had expected and he hurried to Padmé's apartment. When he rushed through the door and made his announcement however, he was disappointed that she didn't seem very happy for him.

He took her frowning face in his hands. "I know things have been difficult Padmé, but it will all be different now. I promise. I'll have more time to spend with you and for the first time, we can truly be together." 

Eyes widened with determination and Padmé swallowed hard, stepping back. Her voice quivered when she spoke, but Dormé's support anchored her. "No, we can't."

"What are you saying?" Anakin once more approached her and Padmé continued backing away until she was in the common room. She then stepped to the side to reveal a variety of holographic recording devices spread over the top of the low sofa table; almost all of the ones he had secretly planted throughout her apartment.

"We can't be together if you don't trust me." Padmé's voice rapidly reduced in volume as Anakin's face began to contort with rage, but she was determinted to have her say.

"Those were for your own protection." The Jedi replied, his rising frustration coloring his words.

"Anakin! You were spying on me!"

The accusation was barely out of her mouth before a gloved hand was around her throat, Anakin's voice an angry rasp against her face. Padmé silently damned the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

"You've given me every reason not to! Every time I leave, someone comes by! Bail Organa has been here and even my own Master!" 

"They're just concerned about me." Padmé choked through the increasing pressure around her larynx.

"Padmé! Don't be naïve! They just want to fuck you! They don't care about you! I'm the only one who cares about you."

The grip around her throat was released and Anakin pulled Padmé roughly to his chest. "Now, be a good girl and put all those cameras back where they belong. I need them to make sure that you're safe."

"No." Padmé spoke between sobs, her defiance muffled by Anakin's cloak.

"What did you say?" The young man spoke in disbelief.

"No Anakin." Padmé pulled away from his embrace and swiped angrily at her tears, rising up and squaring her shoulders. "I will not." The young woman took several deep breaths before continuing.

"Ani, I want a divorce."

The pain that fired along Padmé's nerve endings was not the result of a slap, however, she didn't have the chance to realize that what had knocked her off her feet was a full-force punch to her face as Anakin was immediately on top her, smothering her with his weight.

"Listen to me, bitch! You will never get rid of me! And if you try, I want you to remember how much your family means to you."

The following events were a blur in Padmé's memory, but she vaguely recalled hearing Dormé's scream as she ran into the room. Somehow, though, the bodyguard ended up being locked into the far bedroom, apparently shoved there and restrained by the Force.

"Why do you fucking do this to me, Padmé? I love you! Why do make me hurt you?"

Hands were brushing back the hair from her face in almost a tender gesture, but it couldn't have been Anakin's hands, her dazed mind argued. He hadn't touched her tenderly in so long.

"I can't stay here when you act like this." He continued speaking in her ear while lying across her body.

"You've ruined everything! I was going to come here to celebrate my knighting with you! Things are going to change now for the better, but only if you'll let them! Think about that Padmé. We could be happy, but you're the one fucking it up!"

A gentle kiss was placed to Padmé's pounding skull and then the young, beautiful senator was left to the company of her unconscious assistant and the sound of her own pitiful sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine **

Obi-Wan glanced about his Temple apartment, surprised at how sentimental he was feeling. All of the things that Anakin had gathered over the years, the variety of models he had built, the resulting boxes of unwanted parts and tools were all gone now, and the place felt rather empty.

He wondered if other Masters felt as abandoned as he did when their padawans were knighted.

The Jedi Master shrugged off the gloomy feeling and rinsed out his chav mug. It was a big day for the new knight. Only one day after Anakin's knighting ceremony and the council was already sending him away, to oversee a mining dispute on one of the Dalgothin moons. It was a rather trivial mission, but would suit a new knight well.

Obi-Wan donned his cloak and left his quarters in a hurry, determined to do what his own Master had been unable to. He would be there to show his support when his padawan left for his first solo assignment.

After bidding the young man goodbye, Obi-Wan was filled with a sense of peace and accomplishment. He decided to take the long way back to his quarters before participating in his morning meditation. This particular path would take him directly alongside the Serenity Gardens, and due to either his melancholy mood or the beautiful sunny day, he wished to stroll among the greenery there.

Once he had reached the inner most floral area of the gardens, Obi-Wan's senses were overwhelmed and he dropped to his knees in appreciation of everything the Force had granted him.

Thankful that the once disturbing dreams he had experienced no longer plagued him, the Jedi Master assumed that he had chosen the right path, and that all was well within the galaxy.

With his spirit lifted, he reached out for the reassurance of the Force and was immediately drawn into a deep meditative trance.

A vortex of color soon clouded Obi-Wan's vision, eventually clearing to reveal a familiar white gown with a dark blue velvet overlay that slipped between his fingers to the floor, its soft textures caressing his hands, but not nearly as soft as the pale, skin soon underneath his lips.

He suckled and nipped at the fleshy part of Padmé's thigh as her fingernails gently scraped through his scalp in approval and encouragement. The sweet, musky odor of her drew him up to capture her clitoris between his teeth, drawing the bulge of flesh surrounding it into his mouth, and then running his tongue below to dip inside and taste her. His tongue lapped at her juices as he thrust his hands beneath her buttocks to draw her body closer to his hungry mouth.

Intent on bringing her pleasure, Obi-Wan focused once more on the hard nub at the apex of her vaginal entrance, rubbing the small organ against the ridges of his teeth, unaware that the hands that had been stroking his head had fallen away.

He abandoned his pleasurable task not wanting her to reach orgasm yet. He wanted to climax with her, to share that most intimate moment while staring into her gorgeous face.

Snaking his way up her body, Obi-Wan left a trail of kisses across her pubic mound, along her soft, flat abdomen, and onto her sternum. His hand reached up to grasp her breasts and then moved to insert a finger into her mouth to imitate what he planned on doing with his cock in a few minutes, when his hand encountered something most unexpected and terrifying.

Obi-Wan flew up to discover that Padmé had been decapitated; the wound that separated her head from her body neatly made and cauterized, as if created by a precision surgical instrument or a lightsaber.

He shuddered at the thought and then screamed, backing away on his hands and knees as Padmé's dismembered head spoke to him from where it lay on the floor next to her hip.

"Obi-Wan." It said, dark blood oozing from the corner of its hideous mouth, the blackened eyes sunken in their purplish sockets, evidence of bruising along the left side of her face.

"Obi-Wan. You knew. Why didn't you help me? Why?" 

The Jedi Master yelled out in his vision, a horrific sound and struggled against the grip on his shoulders.

"Master Kenobi!"

He surfaced from the ghastly vision to stare into the face of Master Gallia. Adi was shaking him rather vigorously. 

"Master Kenobi! Are you all right?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan stammered, rising to his feet with the other Jedi's assistance.

"I was passing by and heard you shout. The shadows of darkness were upon you."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Obi-Wan straightened his tunic, wiped his face of the sweat that had gathered on his brow and reached down to grab his robe. "It was just a vision."

"Perhaps you should discuss it with Master Yoda." Adi suggested.

"There's no time. I have to find Senator Amidala."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten **

"I need to see Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan requested as he stood in front of the desk of the Galactic Senate receptionist.

"Just a minute."

The young lady took her time in helping him, seeming more occupied with reading her personal messages on the Holonet, and Obi-Wan's finger tapped on the top of the metallic table in frustration. After a few touches to her datascreen, the secretary finally turned to Obi-Wan and only then broke out in a huge smile, her finger immediately twirling a long golden curl that hung alongside her face.

"I'm afraid the senator is out ill today." The young woman smiled again and then turned to retrieve a datapad. "May I take a message?" But her flirtations and her question fell on empty space. The handsome Jedi was already gone.

Padmé heard the chime of her security monitor, debating whether to ignore it or not. Dormé had gone to the City Apothecary to retrieve something for both of their headaches, and she didn't wish for anyone to see her, as she didn't want to try to explain the huge, dark purple bruise that covered most of the left side of her face.

The chime rang out again and again, and she finally decided to at least see who was there, because whoever it was, obviously wasn't going away.

The monitor revealed a dark robed individual outside her door, and before Padmé could consider the consequences, she activated the outer hall access.

Grabbing her cloak, she wrapped it around her and pulled the hood up, brushing the long dark curls of her hair forward, hoping to disguise her damaged face. She then opened the door, although just barely.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?" 

"Padmé. Are you all right? They said at the Senate building that you were ill."

The young senator kept her face tilted away from the Jedi's view. "It's nothing serious, just some type of stomach virus. Thanks for stopping by." She said softly, attempting to close the door, but it met an invisible resistance and Padmé realized by the sight of Obi-Wan's uplifted hand that the door had been drawn back by the Force. 

Instead of becoming angry at his intrusion, she stood still and waited, and then watched with silent trepidation as his hands reached out and pulled back the hood of her dark green cloak. The long curls were tucked behind her ear and a whisper-soft caress so tender it almost brought tears to her eyes was placed along her cheek and her eyes drifted shut.

"Who did this to you?" The question was spoken with almost as much pain as Padmé felt. 

She chuckled weakly in response. "Nobody. I did it to myself. Tripped when I was getting dressed in the dark this morning. You didn't know I was so clumsy, did you?"

No, he didn't know, Obi-Wan agreed, but he did know one thing. He knew Padmé was lying.

But who was she protecting?

He could see the deceit in her eyes, a look that he had never seen on Padmé before. That fascinating and determined gaze that had once shone with passion, truth, and strength, now seemed dull and lifeless, expressing only self-doubt and fear.

Obi-Wan was shocked to his foundations. What had happened to her?

The Jedi Master reached down and drew those smooth, elegant fingers into his hands. 

"Do you need anything? Can I be of some assistance in any way?"

Padmé glanced up into the tender blue-green gaze, startled that the slightest amount of tenderness could bring her so much pleasure.

The realization was disturbing and it revealed exactly how truly miserable she had allowed her life to become.

"No. Thank you, Obi-Wan." The attempted smile aggravated her bruised face and Padmé aborted the effort. "Dormé will be returning shortly."

The young woman started slightly as Obi-Wan took a step closer, but she quickly forced herself to relax. This man had the strength and the ability to kill someone within seconds, but she knew he would never, could never hurt her. The truth of that fact only added to her misery.

Why couldn't the padawan have turned out like the Master?

"If you think of anything you need or want, you let me know. Just com me Padmé, and I'll be here right away. I promise."

The gentle kiss that Obi-Wan swept across her cheek tingled just a little and Padmé realized a touch of the Force had accompanied it. Her smile came more readily now and was not quite as painful. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Padmé watched the Jedi Master leave and then slid her door shut, unaware of the tiny, undetected action sensor camera hidden near the ceiling across the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven **

Obi-Wan stood outside of Padmé's door the very next evening, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a white box in the other, and a justification in his mind. He had to earn her trust so that she would tell him who was mistreating her, or at least help her regain the confidence and strength that he had once known her to possess. Either way, the abuse would stop. The Padmé Amidala he had met all those years ago would never allow someone to treat her so badly.

He was surprised she hadn't at least confided in Anakin about it. The two of them had always been close friends, or so he had thought. Apparently, they had had a falling out.

Anakin would be gone at least a month on his mission though, and besides, the Force had made it quite clear that her safety was Obi-Wan's responsibility. Why else would he be having those visions?

His decision made, Obi-Wan chimed her door.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé exclaimed with just the faintest blush he noted, also noting that the bruise had already aged to a lighter shade edged with a greenish hue. "What are you up to?"

"No good, obviously." The Jedi joked as he entered her wide-open door, depositing the food and the flowers into Dormé's outstretched hands. "I wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"I'm better." Padmé replied with a small smile. "Have you eaten?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

At Obi-Wan's insistence, Dormé joined them for the meal and soon he had both women rolling with laughter as he shared with them the story about when he and his Master had inadvertently committed themselves to marrying the twin daughters of the King of Toparr.

"Qui-Gon was quite intrigued by them. You see, they each have six arms and have adapted to their aquatic environment over the centuries by developing webbed fingers. They're incredible swimmers."

"What did you do?" Padmé asked incredulously, completely enraptured by the tale, the sparkle in his eyes, or his voice, or perhaps a combination of all three, she decided.

"Qui-Gon tried to explain that our species aren't compatible, but apparently their civilization is more technologically advanced than we thought. Their medics offered a minor penile adjustment that would have fixed any problem. Free of charge."

"Oh no." Dormé gasped between giggles.

"How did you get out of the engagement?" Padmé gazed across the table as Obi-Wan forked his last bite of dessert.

"Who says we did? I'm expecting a hatching of at least fourteen younglings soon." He said dead-pan before cracking a smile, greatly relieving the slightly disgusted faces of both women as they realized he was joking and broke out in giggles. 

The next several hours passed by in much the same manner with Obi-Wan sharing various humorous stories of his past missions. It was good to hear Padmé laugh, he thought.

Only when he mentioned Anakin did Padmé's smile fade, but Obi-Wan never made the connection.

Only by the time Dormé had excused herself for bed, did the Jedi realize how much time had passed by. He apologized for taking up all of her evening. 

"Nonsense." Padmé responded, taking his arm as he headed for her door. "You are welcome here any time, you know that. And thanks for dinner. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Obi-Wan replied, turning around when he reached the door, sliding his hand down to grasp onto hers. Tomorrow afternoon if you're not busy, I'd like to introduce you to the cook."

"You mean you didn't make that yourself?" Padmé asked in mock surprise. "Why Master Jedi, I think I'm offended!"

"Trust me," Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle. "If we had eaten my cooking, we wouldn't be laughing right about now."

A large smile lit her face as Padmé shook her head at the man's orneriness.

"Tomorrow then?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Padmé paused only momentarily before she accepted his invitation. After all, they were just good friends.

"It's a date." She said with pleasure as the Jedi bent over and kissed her knuckles, and then exited her apartment with a smile of his own on his lips. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve **

Obi-Wan met Padmé at her apartment again the following afternoon, watching with concern as the young woman carefully adjusted the hooded cloak around her face in order to conceal the now mostly green and yellow bruising. Padmé was a private person and it was asking a lot for her to appear in public like this. Being a politician, if anyone saw her injury, there would be speculation and rumor, and Obi-Wan didn't want to put her through that.

"Wait, let me do something for you." He requested, gently pushing back the velvet hood. Padmé stood quite still as his hands hovered over her skin.

But the Jedi hesitated suddenly. This was a fairly intimate gesture he was performing. Healing someone always seemed to connect him to that person if only for a short while. It exposed him in a way that made him feel quite vulnerable and he usually had to strengthen his mental shields, especially so this time. But after one look in her dark eyes, he decided to do this for her for several reasons he really wasn't ready to examine yet.

He gathered the Force to himself, concentrating it on his fingertips and lost himself in the depths of the trust that shone in her eyes.

Padmé felt a slight tingling along her scalp and cheek, but she soon felt something else: An overwhelming sense of goodness, honesty, and strength that she realized must be coming from Obi-Wan and it illuminated her soul like a shaft of sunlight breaking through a stormy sky.

However, the tingling soon dissipated and his hands were withdrwan as well as the sweetness of his spirit. Padmé gasped softly at the vast bleak emptiness that he left behind. 

"There." She heard him say and had to exhale sharply to begin breathing again.

"Good as new." Obi-Wan positioned her in front of the hallway mirror and she was amazed at how every trace of the bruise was gone. However, her attention quickly shifted to the hands that gripped her shoulders and she shivered when they abruptly dropped away.

"Are you ready?" The Jedi asked, oblivious to the turmoil of emotions playing out before him.

"Yes. " Padmé responded in a near whisper, taking Obi-Wan's offered arm.

"Obi-Wan!" The large being behind the counter of the quaint Coco Town diner bellowed before coming out to greet them. "How are you my friend?" 

To Padmé's amazement, the Jedi practically disappeared into the enthusiastic four-armed embrace.

"You actually came to see me two days in a row! What's the occasion?" 

"I told you I was bringing someone for you to meet." Obi-Wan responded kindly.

"Oh yes." The deep voice grumbled as his gentle reptilian eyes swept toward Padmé. "This is her I take it?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered, motioning to the woman standing next to him. "Senator Padmé Amidala, this is Dexter Jettser, owner and head chef of this greasy…" The Jedi Master cleared his throat. "I mean…fine dining establishment."

"Hey...hey!" Dex interrupted with what Padmé thought might be a smirk. "We passed last month's health inspection! Without your assistance this time, I might add." 

Padmé smiled at the comraderie between the two of them and then studied Dex for a moment. She had met thousands of beings from all across the galaxy and was usually a decent judge of character. She liked him and smiled broadly when one of the owner's four arms was offered to her.

"What are you doing hanging around with scum like this? Surely such a pretty little thing like you can do much better." Dex teased quietly as he guided Padmé toward the rear of the diner.

The young woman glanced back to Obi-Wan who rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and followed. She then brought her attention back to her escort and smiled again. She wondered about the history between he and Obi-Wan, hoping that the Jedi would share it with her.

After they had been seated, Dex waited for their order himself. Padmé glanced around the place with a bit of uneasiness as Obi-Wan scanned the digital menu. Cobwebs were in the corners and the ceiling looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in a decade, but the table was spotless as was the floor, and the truth was, she trusted Obi-Wan's judgment implicitly.

And besides, the dinner they had shared last night was wonderful. Much better than the over-processed, rehydrated meals she and Dormé had been sharing the past few nights.

"What'll it be you two?"

"Well, seeing that the meal you made yesterday didn't put either one of us into the med ward, I was thinking maybe something similar."

"Jedi these days." Dex huffed. "No respect. Why if Master Jinn was here, he wouldn't let you speak to me this way."

"Probably not." Obi-Wan agreed, his smile lessening and Padmé noticed that the two exchanged knowing silent glances and she deducted that their history went farther back than she had imagined.

"I'll have your order out in just a minute." Dex added with a wide smile before he lumbered away. 

Padmé was pleased that while they waited, Obi-Wan began sharing how he had met Dex. The tale was filled with as much humor as it was compassion, and by the end of it, Padmé had grasped not only the depth of their friendship, but also the true nature of Obi-Wan's character.

He was the most selfless and caring man she had ever met, and for the first time, she wished that the Queen had stayed on Naboo.

Maybe then she would have never met Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan noticed the fall of her countenance right away. Within just a few seconds, her expression had changed from one of pleasure to hopeless despair and he was alarmed by it.

"So tell me who you're seeing these days." He brought up to change the conversation. "I'm sure that you have plenty of offers." Obi-Wan was slightly surprised at his bluntness, but he couldn't think of any other way to get her to open up to him on the subject.

"Obi-Wan, you of all people should realize that I don't have time for a social life."

"You seem to have time for me." The Jedi pointed out in a teasing manner. 

"That's only because I felt sorry for you, and besides, what girl can say no to flowers?" She teased back, avoiding the true question he was too polite to ask. "And I'm only here because I took some time off to recover from my….accident." Padmé explained.

"Oh. I see." Obi-Wan replied with half a grin. "I thought it was because you couldn't resist my charms." 

"Actually." Padmé responded, leaning forward on the table with a playful grin of her own. "It was the food. I like taking risks."

Obi-Wan's grin widened as he locked onto her gaze. Just in that instant, he saw the Padmé that he once knew. The playful and confident woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"I heard that." Dexter stated as he approached the table with their meal, and Obi-Wan was grateful for his timing.

He had started to worry that those perceptive dark eyes of hers were going to see into his soul and discover the feelings he he had kept hidden from her for so long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen **

Only after Dex threatened to lock them in the diner did Obi-Wan and Padmé realize how much time had passed. They had been talking for several hours, but not once had she mentioned who had hurt her. Still, he had helped her regain some of her confidence and he felt it was only a matter of time before she would reveal it. Padmé was much more relaxed now and when he took her hand to help her into the transport, she didn't flinch like before.

It was a perilous path he was walking and he knew it. It would be so easy to give into those old emotions that were once more emerging, but Obi-Wan had resolved long ago not to give into his feelings. He was a Jedi, and he had taken an oath. An oath that he intended to keep no matter how much he loved her.

He wasn't like Anakin. He couldn't participate in these meaningless one-night stands. Sex for Obi-Wan was an intimate encounter, to be shared between two people who truly cared for one another and were willing to be committed to some type of relationship.

Only once had he been tempted to break his vow to the Jedi Order, but that was many years ago, and thankfully, the fellow padawan had asked for a transfer to another Temple. Obi-Wan hadn't seen or heard from her in years.

Ever since then, he had been determined not to get involved with anyone beyond the bounds of friendship.

And herein lay his problem. The Force had made it quite clear he was to help Padmé, and although he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do exactly, he knew that in protecting her, he was endangering himself. Just one slip and he would fall. He must be careful.

These thoughts were on his mind when Obi-Wan walked Padmé to her door.

"You've been awfully quiet all of a sudden." The young woman noted as she paused in the doorway.

"Sorry. I've been thinking." Obi-Wan replied, clasping his hands across his chest.

Padmé looked at him strangely, and it took the Jedi a moment to realize why. Up to this point, he had been so open and friendly with her, and now he was allowing his personal fears to influence his actions. His very posture declared that he was distancing himself from her both physically and mentally.

Obi-Wan immediately purposefully lowered his arms and smiled gently, noticing the relief on Padmé's face. "Pleasant dreams." He told her. "I shall see you again soon."

"I hope so." Padmé answered as Obi-Wan leaned forward to place his customary farewell kiss to her cheek, but was shocked when his mouth encountered soft warm lips instead.

At the last moment, she must have moved her head, he figured, and before Obi-Wan could react, her arms were wound about his neck and her tongue had maneuvered its way into his mouth.

He responded as any man carrying a fifteen-year-old crush would. He kissed her back.

She tasted of the sweet melon they had eaten at the diner, at the same time melting on his tongue like the richest of desserts. He deepened the kiss even more, vaguely aware of the soft moan that had escaped her when his hands gently cradled her face.

All those kisses he had envisioned with her paled in comparison to the reality of the warm flesh under his hands and the swirl of a velvety tongue in his mouth, and it had a direct effect upon his groin.

An erection sprang to life and Obi-Wan shamelessly rubbed his hardness against her belly.

He could do this, her argued with himself, as her small hand reached down to rub the hardened cock that bulged his leggings. He could be like other Jedi, like Anakin, and fuck a woman and not become attached. Couldn't he?

But when Padmé pulled out of the kiss to nibble on his neck and moaned his name, he knew he could not.

If he ever heard her cry out his name in passion, heard his name cross her lips as he made her come, Obi-Wan knew he would never want to hear her say his name any other way again.

And besides, he was here to help her, not make love to her.

No matter how badly he wanted to.

Obi-Wan firmly gripped Padmé's arms and pushed her back. She looked up at him flushed with desire, but also stung with the bitterness of denial.

"I'm sorry Padmé, but I think I've given you the wrong idea."

The young woman's flush quickly turned to one of embarrassment. 

"But," She began. "You want me. I know you do." 

Once again a firm caress was placed along the firm bulge in his pants and Obi-Wan hissed in frustration, this time grasping her hands.

"No. We can't." He replied firmly. "I'm a Jedi. I've made a vow to the Order and I will not break it." 

Obi-Wan slowly released his grip on her wrists and watched Padmé's expression change from disbelief to anger.

"Is that so?" She replied hotly. "Well then, have a pleasant evening yourself, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stood for a long moment staring at Padmé's closed door, thinking this couldn't be what the Force had planned for him to do, because he had the feeling he had just possibly made things worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen **

Faith had always been a complicated issue for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Faith in himself as well as faith in the Force. His initial path to the Jedi had been riddled with self doubt and misunderstandings and it had taken him years to build his confidence in order to overcome the pain of his Master's hesitation in choosing him as a padawan, especially after he believed the Force had made it clear that they belonged together. However, the sting of Qui-Gon's refusal and the humiliation of nearly being assigned to AgriCorps had scarred him and left Obi-Wan wondering about the wisdom of the Force and his position within it.

He had strived to overcome this particular weakness, this lack of faith in himself and the omnipotent power that guided him, and he thought he had done so until recent events proved otherwise.

Obi-Wan was unsure whether it was the Force itself that was at fault, or his own faulty human nature, but somewhere along the way, he had been misinformed, or he had misjudged the situation.

Those visions he had had, could have been no more than the grandiose fantastical dreams of an unfulfilled attachment. Sure, he was a Jedi, having sworn his life to the Order, but he was also a man with the great capacity to love and the desire to be loved in return.

Thankfully, those dreams had ended a couple of weeks ago, the night that he had taken Padmé out for dinner.

He hadn't seen her since. He simply couldn't bring himself to. His weakness would only open a door that he could not go through, and so he did not contact her, hoping that perhaps she had spoken the truth. Maybe she had actually fallen and hurt herself. Maybe he was the one who had acted selfishly, courting her when he had no intention on following through.

No wonder she was angry with him. She probably hated him. He hated himself. 

His only consolation was that Anakin would return soon. He was due back at the Temple in three days, and Obi-Wan was anxious to hear how his padawan's first solo assignment had gone.

However, in the meanwhile, he spent most of the time on his knees in the meditation gardens or the Room of a Thousand Fountains, trying to find his center and seek forgiveness for the way he had led Padmé on.

It was in the Garden of Peace that Yoda discovered him, eyebrows furrowed, muscles taut – not exactly the picture of serenity usually found in this particular place.

"Distraught you are, Master Kenobi. Come to my quarters, you will."

Obi-Wan dutifully followed the wizened Master, seating himself upon one of the many low stools placed about Yoda's quarters. He sipped at the tea that was handed him and waited to listen to the wisdom that he felt he no longer possessed.

"Not the first Master you are to suffer so." Yoda began gently. "Many padawans I have trained, seen them all go off on their own I have."

Obi-Wan began to chuckle at Yoda's interpretation. Empty-quarters syndrome? Is that what he thinks the problem is? The Jedi took a deep breath and smiled. He wished it were that simple.

"I appreciate your concern, Master Yoda, but that's not what my problem is."

Yoda looked unexpectedly surprised. It was rare that he misread the nuances of the Force. It was obvious that the younger man was unhappy and he simply had put two and two together.

"Tell me what disturbs you, Obi-Wan."

Anakin Skywalker forcefully gripped his hand over the mouth of the writhing, screaming female underneath him as he pounded his erection into her tight, young body, but frustration soon overcame him and he pulled his cock out of her, growling at the dark-haired woman who moaned in disappointment.

"Turn over bitch." He demanded, aggressively flipping the woman over onto her stomach and roughly pulling her back by her hips to once more plunge his erection inside of her.

There, that was better. At least this way he didn't have to look at her face, and he could pretend it was Padmé he was fucking.

He came quickly and shoved the young woman aside afterward. He had to hurry to get to the transport he had managed to secure. It was leaving a day earlier than his original ship, which would mean he could at least spend a day with his wife before reporting to the Council.

Pulling on his clothes and grabbing his pack, he took one glance over his shoulder at the young girl sprawled out over the rented bed. She was a simple pleasure girl, no more than seventeen years of age, but like all the rest of them he had fucked on his missions, she had been more than eager to get a Jedi between her legs. She had been a good fuck, but he doubted he would remember her face. He didn't remember any of the rest of them.

Perhaps it was time to stop. All of these meaningless sexual encounters were starting to become a blur and frankly, he was having difficulty finding any of them attractive enough to give him an hard-on in the first place.

Maybe this was all part of growing up. He was a knight now and perhaps he should begin acting like one, although he doubted he would ever behave like his Master. The man was so uptight, you probably couldn't put a splinter up his ass.

When he boarded the transport that was heading to Coruscant, Anakin had resolved in his mind that it was time for him to put behind his padawan ways and become the respectable knight that his Master had trained him to be. No more seeking out a young and willing partner at the end of every mission. He was going home to be with his wife, the one woman who understood him better than any of the whores he had fucked on any one of the remote planets he had been to.

The young man laughed at his decision. Monogamy. He never thought he would know the meaning of the word.

Yoda listened to the Obi-Wan's testimony with compassionate eyes. It was a tale he had listened to many times in the past: A Jedi having difficulty with the rule of attachments after having discovered they had fallen in love. Some of the Jedi he had counseled had even chosen their feelings over their commitment to the Order and he had never judged them.

However, the story that Master Kenobi was telling him was a slight variant. Never before had the Force interfered so, which complicated matters a great deal.

"Always emotion is the future." He told the younger man. "Think you do these visions are of the future, do you?"

"I don't know, Master." Obi-Wan replied as he scrubbed at his bearded chin. "At first I thought they might be, but now I wonder if my own desires and personal feelings haven't somehow influenced my judgment. I'm not sure I'm reading them correctly."

"Hmm." The green Master stated as his large eyes narrowed. "Trust your initial instincts you should. A Master of the Force are you not? Think you do that the Council grants this title upon those who are not worthy?"

"I didn't mean to imply.." Obi-Wan began, but was interrupted by a peck of the end of the small Master's gimerstick upon his shoulder.

"Doubt only in your mind you do. Trust not yourself, but put your trust in the Force. Quiet your mind, let go of your fears. Fear leads to the dark side, Obi-Wan. Make assumptions, you should not. Mysterious, sometimes the Force is. If listen to it, and not to yourself, know you will which way you should go."

Padmé's laughter echoed down the hallway outside of her apartment following the ending of Dormé's joke.

"Two credits for the bantha." She chuckled, repeating the punchline, but her smile was immediately erased when she opened her door to find Anakin sitting on her couch.

"I'm calling security." She heard Dormé say in a whisper, but Padmé turned to her friend and smiled gently.

"No. It's okay." She replied to the surprise of Dormé, who raised a worried brow.

"I'll be right in the next room, Padmé. Don't let him touch you."

Padmé nodded her head and turned back to face her husband. And for the first time in a long time, she realized she wasn't afraid of him. 

At least not until she noticed what he was looking at in his outstretched hands.

It was a small holographic recording device that he had plugged into his datareader and it was replaying a short recorded segment over and over.

The night two weeks ago when she and Obi-Wan had shared that heated kiss out in the hallway.

"But what if the Force is leading me down a path I cannot follow?" Obi-Wan argued.

"Think you wiser than the Force, do you? Me as well? A crude carbon-based matter am I. The Force, all powerful it is. Surrounds us, penetrates us, empowers us, guides us. The Jedi Code, written by those inspired by the Force, not written by the Force itself. Trust you should not the antiquated writings of a few ancient Masters."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Master Yoda, are you telling me that I should disobey the Jedi Code?"

"No. Telling you to listen to the Force, I am. Let it be your guide. The greater good the Force serves. Now, meditate you should."

The scream of Dormé's name barely escaped Padmé's mouth before Anakin had his hand around her throat.

"You fucking whore!" The young man screamed at her as his hand raised into the air. From the corner of her eye, Padmé saw Dormé's body jerk back in shock as the young bodyguard gasped for breath, her hands going around her throat to ward off an invisible force. 

Anakin was choking her to death.

Padmé kicked and pounded him with her fists, finally finding her target and doubling the Jedi over with a well-aimed knee to his groin. But not in time to stop the pressure on Dormé's windpipe. The young woman fell to the ground and lay deathly still.

"You bastard!" Padmé yelled out, filled with such rage, of which she had not felt since the Naboo Occupation. She launched herself at the Jedi, scratching, clawing, kicking any part of his body she could reach.

She only stopped when she heard his cackle of maniacal laughter. "Force Padmé!" He choked out with a sneer. "I wish you were like this in bed. I enjoy a rough fuck every once in a while." Shoving her up against the wall, Anakin bent over and savagely claimed her mouth, shoving his tongue inside of her, only to hiss when Padmé bit into it.

He wiped the blood from his tongue with the back of his glove and backhanded the young woman across the face.

"You know what?" He glared down into her face, ignoring the trickle of dark blood that began to ooze from the corner of her mouth. "On my way back here, I had decided to give you another chance, but you won't keep your fucking legs together! I won't have a whore for a wife, Padmé."

The senator shuddered against the pressure of the muscular body pressing her against the wall and winced at the tight grip on her arms, knowing that it would all be over soon. He was going to kill her. She could see it in his eyes, but before he did, there was one last thing she needed to do.

Anakin jerked his face around as the spit from Padmé's mouth hit his cheek. He brought up his hand to wipe the dripping saliva away and chuckled once more.

"That's what I used to love about you, Padmé. You used to have such spunk, but then you turned into this whiny bitch. I decided I could live with that, but I can't live with the fact that every time I leave you alone, you're looking for someone to wrap your legs around. Especially since that someone is my own damn Master." 

Padmé's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened as she heard a click of metal and saw the glint of her apartment glowlights reflect off the small vibroblade that Anakin brought up in front of her face.

"You've left me no choice, Padmé. When I'm finished with you, no man is ever going to want to look at you again."

Obi-Wan settled into meditation, still seated on the small round stool in Yoda's apartment. The older Jedi Master had joined him and together, their spirits floated into the serenity of the Force. 

However, that serenity was abruptly split by the terrified scream of his name in what sounded distinctly like Padmé's voice.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he stared across into Master Yoda's.

"Hurry, Obi-Wan. In great danger she is."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen **

The rush of a Jedi by his security station in the foyer of the senatorial apartment building, warned Captain Typho that something was amiss. He hadn't sensed anything to alarm him this afternoon. Just a half hour ago, he had wished Senator Amidala and her assistant a good day, and had seen no one else pass by since. 

However, trusting his instincts, he followed Master Kenobi in haste, standing in stunned silence at the utter chaos he discovered in the senator's apartment.

Upon bursting through the door, Obi-Wan leapt over the couch and slid to the floor next to Padmé's side. Or at least he thought it was Padmé. The young woman was covered in blood from so many gashes across her face, that he couldn't tell exactly where most of it was coming from.

He closed his eyes to focus on staying calm, shoving aside his panic, drawing the Force to himself to once again apply healing to her body, only this time, he realized it would be to save her life, not simply to protect her name.

Captain Typho came up behind him and gasped. Obi-Wan nodded his head in the general direction of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Go check on Dormé, Captain." The Jedi Master suggested, drawing his full attention to the unconscious woman underneath his hands.

"Padmé." He whispered in disgust with himself. However, there was no time for self-pity, he had to work quickly.

"She's dead, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. He thought so. There wasn't enough life force in the room for a dagobian gnat to survive on.

"I'm calling the emergency medic."

"No. Too much publicity." Obi-Wan replied "Here." The Jedi reached a blood-stained hand into his tunic and withdrew his com. "Contact Master Yoda at the Temple and have them send a Jedi Healer here immediately!"

"Yes sir." Typho replied, leaving the Jedi to his task.

There was so much damage that he didn't know where to start. Obi-Wan had seen battle wounds as a result of burst grenades that weren't as severe. He was no healer, but his efforts would have to do until one arrived.

Carefully scanning her facial features with the Force revealed several broken bones, the most severe being the zygomatic arch on the right. He knitted the pieces together as best he could and then worked to heal the numerous cuts – eight of them, deep and gashing across her face.

By the time the true healer had arrived, the bleeding had stopped, and most of the gash edges had been drawn together. But still her breathing was shallow and she was unconscious. Obi-Wan leaned over and placed a kiss to about the only place on her face that wasn't cut, her left upper eyelid. He whispered his sincere apology and then turned to Healer T'Pal.

"What's her condition?" The healer asked, immediately lowering her tall lanky form to Padmé's side.

"Possible internal injuries, several broken facial bones, and numerous lacerations."

T'Pal inspected Obi-Wan's handiwork and smiled shakily, and then her lean, scaled face pinched in concentration as her long-clawed fingers moved over Padmé's abdomen. What sounded like a purr issued from the healer as she worked and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, offering his mental support in the process.

"Damaged spleen, bruised liver…" The Jedi Healer murmured as she scanned. "No broken ribs though, no punctures."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. That was good. He began to wonder if they should move her to the bed when T'Pal's hand reached out and clasped onto his arm, her yellow eyes blinking open to stare bleakly at him.

"She can only be moved by the Force. Do not physically pick her up Master Kenobi." 

Once again the panic welled inside the Jedi.

"Severe spinal cord injury at the cervicothoracic juncture."

"Force." Obi-Wan hissed out, feeling the anger rise up to overtake his panic, but he determinedly pushed it away and out into the Force. He would not lose hope. Padmé was going to need his help now more than ever. "Will she be able to walk?"

"Too early to tell. There's a lot of tissue swelling around the vertebra, and her body needs to heal in other places first." The Jedi Healer shook her green, spiked head. "Whoever did this to her, did not intend for her to live."

Obi-Wan didn't doubt that, but who could've done this?

The two Jedi carefully levitated Padmé to her bed, while Captain Typho contacted their private physician to take care of Dormé's body, and T'Pal then went back to work. Obi-Wan paced for several hours before the healer finished the daunting task, bending and popping her long neck when she stood up. 

"I've done all that I can do, the rest is up to her. Someone needs to stay with her to make sure her vitals remain stable."

"I'm not going anywhere." Obi-Wan assured the other Jedi.

"Re-apply the bacta to the most severe lacerations in six hours and contact me immediately if she awakens. When she does, give her this." The long scaly fingers dropped a hypospray into Obi-Wan's hand. "For the pain, and there will be plenty of it."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied numbly as he sat down on the bed and gazed at Padmé's face. Various bruises were beginning to surface as well as swelling around her left eye. The bile rose in Obi-Wan's throat and he felt the stirrings of real hatred so strong that it burned inside him.

Immediately, the Jedi dropped to the floor and sought the Force in meditation in order to push away the dark emotions that threatened to consume him. He would not give in to them.

This wasn't his fault. This wasn't Padmé's fault. It was the fault of some sick, twisted mind out there still. Someone he was going to find as soon as he was sure that Padmé had recovered.

Hours later, Obi-Wan's comlink sounded and he shifted up and away from Padmé's side where he had laid down in order to answer it. Master Yoda was on the other end.

"Returned from his mission, your padawan has."

Obi-Wan wondered at the need for contacting him at this hour and at this time to tell him this. He was sure Healer T'Pal had informed Master Yoda of Padmé's condition. Surely, news like that would've waited. He was excited to see his apprentice again, but other much more important things were on his mind.

In confusion, he was about to ask the Jedi Master why he had called to tell him this when he heard a moan issuing from Padmé's bed. 

"I'll have to call you back." Obi-Wan said in a rush, dropping the comm to the floor and returning to the young woman's side.

"Padmé? Can you hear me?"

A glimpse of dark brown eyes fluttered through long eyelashes, but squeezed shut from the intolerable pain. Obi-Wan silently cursed himself and immediately applied the hypospray to her neck.

In seconds, her eyes re-opened, this time to fill with tears that readily fell down her cheeks.

"Sh." Obi-Wan soothed as he grabbed a clean cloth to dab her eyes, lest the salt in her tears aggravate the cuts on her face. "It's all right. I'm here. I'm so sorry, Padmé. I should've kept you safe. I should've protected you." Tears of his own threatened and Obi-Wan swallowed hard as Padmé's eyes once more closed.

"Padmé." He spoke again, lowering himself down closer to her, brushing the hair crusted with blood away from her face. "Who did this to you?" 

The name was spoken so softly that for a second he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly, and he couldn't ask her again, as she was once more unconscious.

The truth was, he didn't want to ask her again. The shock from what she had said had stunned him. It couldn't be true.

But when he brought the name to the forefront of his mind, it was reaffirmed by the Force itself and Obi-Wan repeated it in the silence of the room with vehemence. 

"Anakin!" 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen **

On every planet that Obi-Wan had ever been assigned to over the years as a Jedi, whenever remotely possible, he had tried to watch the sunrise. And no matter what the dawning of a new day revealed, whether it be the total devastation of a warring country he and Qui-Gon had been unable to assist, or the birth of a new civilization that they had had a hand in forming, Obi-Wan always found peace in knowing that no matter what, the sun would rise and a new day would begin.

However, he found no peace in the Coruscant dawn this day.

His apprentice had turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He must have. How else could he have committed such atrocities? The new knight had murdered Dormé and attempted to murder Padmé. But why?

Obi-Wan's arms wrapped more firmly around himself to ward off the chill of the early morning as he stood on the senator's bedroom balcony, occasionally glancing back to make sure the young woman was still asleep.

She had had a fitful night, waking up occasionally only to cry and moan in pain. Obi-Wan had administered the hypospray judiciously at first and then abandoned it when it didn't seem to help her. He finally resorted to using a strong Force suggestion to lull her into a deep sleep and to push the traumatic events far from her mind.

At least for now. But she would awaken soon and would have to face what had happened. The difference was, he would be here when she did and he would help her through it.

He owed her that much at least.

Obi-Wan still had not moved from his position on the balcony when Captain Typho entered the area. 

"Master Kenobi. You have company."

He turned to watch as Masters Yoda and Windu entered the room. Mace wandered over to the senator's bed and placed a questing hand upon her forehead. Obi-Wan knew what he was doing.

"She's just asleep." 

"By your doing?" He asked the younger man. Obi-Wan looked like he could use some sleep himself.

"I had to. The analgesic was no longer effective."

The Jedi Master moved in from off the balcony and together the three of them stood at Padmé's bedside.

"Know you do that your apprentice has turned." Yoda began quietly.

"I suspected." Obi-Wan replied in a hushed voice.

The diminutive Master turned to look up at the pained Jedi. Already had he witnessed the turning of one. It had devastated Qui-Gon when Xanatos had betrayed him and the Jedi, and Master Jinn had handled the situation poorly. Qui-Gon became bitter and resistant to the Force.

Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's padawan and he worried his reaction would be the same. However, when he observed the younger man, he did not feel the anger of betrayal in him. There was disappointment and regret, but no darkness was threatening. Obi-Wan seemed calm and at peace.

"I must find him." The words were not mournful but determined as the younger Jedi looked down upon the beaten and bruised body before them. "He will pay for what he's done."

The statement startled both Windu and Yoda and they ushered Obi-Wan into the adjoining room, motioning for him to have a seat.

"Revenge is not a Jedi trait, Master Kenobi." Mace began.

"I'm not talking about revenge." Obi-Wan seethed. "He tried to murder two people! He must be brought to justice!"

"He will be. Capture Skywalker we must, but the task to do this will not be yours."

"What?" Obi-Wan assumed it would be. Anakin was his responsibility.

Yoda interrupted his thoughts as if he had read them, and he probably had. Obi-Wan quickly reconstructed his shattered shields.

"Your responsibility, no longer Skywalker is. Trained him you did, a knight he became. The responsibility of all the Jedi he now is."

Obi-Wan remained silent. It didn't matter if he argued. One way or another, whoever the Council sent to find his wayward apprentice, he knew that their paths would cross again some day and that the result would be dramatic and fatal for one of them. He also realized that the young woman lying silently in the other room would be the catalyst.

"What does the Council wish for me to do?" He asked humbly instead. 

Mace Windu smiled and leaned forward onto his knees. The young man had turned into a fine knight and master. His old friend Qui-Gon would've been proud.

"A team of Jedi have been assigned to find Skywalker. We would like for you to stay with Senator Amidala and protect her."

"You don't think Anakin will come back here, do you?" Obi-Wan asked. It seemed unlikely, but he didn't exactly trust his reading of the Force right now. There were too any disturbing emotions rolling within him. 

"A tusk-cat returns not to the prey it has left behind." Yoda replied. "It is the way of things. However, twisted and evil Skywalker has become. Know we cannot what his next move will be. An attachment there obviously was." Yoda gazed intently into Obi-Wan's face at his words.

That had to be it, Obi-Wan decided. Anakin's sometimes unexplained disappearances, the bruises on Padmé's face. His apprentice had been abusing her all along. 

Why would she put up with it?

"We have already performed some investigation and it seems that Anakin has been visiting the senator quite frequently over the past several years." Mace Windu added. "Some witnesses have claimed that the young man was apparently obsessed with her."

The ball, Obi-Wan thought. That would explain Anakin's reactions to Padmé receiving another man's attention. How could he have been so blind?

"Obsession, possessiveness, jealousy. We know these are of the dark side, and is why attachments should remain forbidden!" The dark-skinned Jedi's face turned toward the ancient Master and Obi-Wan realized that this was an old argument between the two council members.

However, Yoda did not respond to Windu's bait and he peered at Obi-Wan gently. "Attachment of this kind, dangerous it is. Feelings that are true, honest, caring, and trusting. Good, these are. The Force forbids them not."

Mace shook his head in disagreement. No matter what Master Yoda said, he could always find connections between the two. Even the most compassionate and pure love could often lead to possessiveness and jealousy.

Still, in Obi-Wan's mind that didn't explain why Padmé would put up with it. If Anakin had been threatening her, why hadn't she asked for his help?

"We will trust your judgment in what to do concerning the senator, Master Kenobi. If we lose contact with you, we will assume you have gone off planet."

Off planet, Obi-Wan repeated in his mind. That's what he would do. He didn't think Anakin would return here to finish his handiwork, but he didn't want to take the chance. And besides, Padmé needed to be rehabilitated somewhere that was much more pleasant. Free from the horrific memories that were patiently waiting for her to wake up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen **

Several days had passed before the warning came.

Obi-Wan had been participating in his morning meditation following a series of katas designed for confined spaces upon the large veranda outside of Padmé's common room when something dark and cold edged into his mind. It whispered its evil intent along the tendrils of the old training bond that Obi-Wan thought he had dampened following Anakin's knighting ceremony, but the darkness persisted and it took great effort for Obi-Wan to thwart its access.

Already, his apprentice was strong with the dark side. He must be nearby.

The time had come for them to depart, and already Obi-Wan had decided where they would go. Some place where Anakin had never been and some place where Obi-Wan had friends.

Responding to the Jedi Master's request, Captain Typho finished overseeing the loading of Padmé's personal bags onto the private transport that would take her and Master Kenobi to the docking platform, where they would board another private vessel that would be leaving the planet.

He returned to the apartment and walked toward the bedroom to announce that the transport was ready, when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. His one good eye darted away in slight embarrassment, but the tenderness of the scene before him drew his attention back.

He had never trusted Skywalker. There was something about him that gave him the creeps. When the senator had announced that the young apprentice had full access to her apartment and could come and go as he pleased, Typho had his suspicions, but it wasn't his place to voice them.

He was just an employee, but he also considered himself her friend, and he regretted not having gotten involved. That he hadn't questioned her about the late hours Anakin would stay, and the occasional loud arguments between them.

When she had told him she had fallen and hit her head, the Captain of Security had believed her. At the time, he didn't have any reason not to. But the bruises had become more frequent and the senator had become more withdrawn.

He should've gotten involved. He knew there was a reason he didn't trust Jedi.

However, in watching this one's attentiveness to the young woman, Typho began having doubts about his opinions. This particular Jedi seemed to truly care about the senator. He hadn't left her side since the minute he had discovered her, and he seemed so gentle with her.

Now, for instance.

The young woman was lying quietly on the bed, eyes closed, although she was not asleep, face flushed, most likely from the result of being in her state of undress.

You couldn't bathe someone with their clothes on.

The Jedi gingerly held one arm as he ran the soapy sponge down it, paying attention to every finger, every detail of her arm before moving to rinse the suds with another sponge and then toweling her dry. He moved to her chest, pulling back the thin sheet from her body and proceeded to clean her without the slightest hesitation, his features calm, his focus intent.

The catheter he had removed from her lay on the side table, Typho noticed, as well as the bedpan and various bacta applications and other medications the healer had brought. But Obi-Wan never allowed T'Pal to stay long. He had insisted on caring for Padmé himself.

With the utmost care, he pulled the young woman up off the bed and held her against him as he brushed the sponge down her back in long, languorous strokes. But Padmé never responded, nor did she speak. Typho hadn't heard her say a word since she had awakened.

When the Jedi replaced her body back onto the bed and moved further down to continue his ministrations, Typho cleared his throat.

"The transport is ready, sir."

"Thank you. Captain." The Jedi replied without so much as turning his head, seeming unwilling to move his attention away from the senator.

"I…" Typho hesitated, swallowing the lump that had surprisingly formed in his throat. "I can request a hoverchair if you'd like."

"No. That won't be necessary."

Obi-Wan peered into the dark hollow gaze that appeared when her weary eyelids slid open. Until she could walk on her own again, he would carry her, he had decided. He didn't know if she was offended by that or not because she wasn't speaking.

Obi-Wan finished the sponge bath, paying careful attention to remove every last bit of dried blood from her hair, toweled it gently dry and then dressed her in a simple velvet shift with a long matching purple robe and slippers and then gently scooped her up from the bed while Captain Typho busied himself packing everything else from off the night table.

The Jedi easily carried her through the apartment and out to the veranda where the air car was waiting that he would use to take her to their transport. She had lost a considerable amount of weight, even though he had initially supplemented her diet through a feeding tube. However, she was eating on her own now and the tube had been removed. It was only a matter of time before she regained her weight and her strength. 

"Where are we going?"

Obi-Wan started slightly and then sighed following the soft-spoken question against his neck and then pulled the frail body in his arms protectively against his chest. It was so good to hear her voice.

"A place where no one can hurt you again." He answered in a whisper along her scarred cheek, sealing his promise with a feather-light kiss to her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen **

Just as soon as Obi-Wan's feet landed onto the docking platform, he heard someone call out his name. He was somewhat startled as a tall man with a pale, angular face and penetrating green eyes strode up and threw his arms about him, but he would know that face anywhere and he embraced his friend as if twenty years had not actually passed by.

"How are you Nield?"

"We are well." The slightly older man stepped back and smiled, raking the fingers through the gray that highlighted his dark hair at the temples. "A bit older perhaps." He chuckled. "But look at you! A Jedi Master! I was glad to hear that Qui-Gon took you back." 

Obi-Wan returned the smile and shook his head. "And what about you? The governor of Melida/Daan."

"It's all your fault, Obi-Wan." The leader tried to joke. "After the battle of Zahava…" The memory of Cerasi's sacrifice still haunted both men, and the smile disappeared from Nield's face, silence passing between them. "It was good to hear from you. You've run into some trouble?"

"I need a place to stay for a bit Nield, if that's all right."

"My home is yours, Obi-Wan."

A private skiff waited below, which Obi-Wan filled with Padmé's bags, his single pack, and then he carried Padmé down from their ship, concealing her features as best he could under the hood of her cloak. If Nield was curious and tried to look at her , Obi-Wan hadn't noticed.

They were soon passing along a private street behind the city and pulled through a set of tall iron gates that hung between two large stone pillars. The home in front of them was large, created from the same stone that made the walls that surrounded the property

The driver pulled up underneath a vine-covered portico and then Nield stepped off and commanded the driver to remove their bags. Before Obi-Wan could rise, with Padmé still held firmly in his lap, several children bounded out of the home, followed by a woman with blonde hair pulled back straight into a tail, and sharp but kind blue eyes. Her gaze lingered on Padmé but a moment.

"Obi-Wan, this is my family. Tamoy, my wife, and these are our children Dane, Alaris, and Cerasi." Obi-Wan smiled at the face of the little red-headed girl with the smirk. "Everyone, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi Master from Coruscant."

As the leader of the Melida, the position rewarded Nield with a home of considerable size and comfort. He and Padmé were provided a room on the second floor on the opposite end of the children's rooms. It had its own private study, balcony, and bathing room, and the biggest bed Obi-Wan had ever seen.

He lay Padmé down on top of the thick down covers as Nield's servants placed their bags upon the floor. She had fallen asleep again on the ride to the house and lay peaceful and still. Obi-Wan reached down and brought up an extra blanket that lay at the foot of the bed and covered her legs.

He turned to see Nield watching his actions. When he had initially contacted his friend, he hadn't gone into detail about his situation, but he knew that the man had questions.

"We shall let you rest in quiet. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you." Obi-Wan replied. "I'll take care of everything myself."

Nield nodded his head and turned to usher away his children whose heads were peering around the door that stood slightly ajar.

"I'll send up something for you two to eat in a while." The Melida governor stated before he closed the door.

Obi-Wan returned to Padmé's side and carefully lowered himself down upon the bed next to her. As he watched her sleep, her face twisted as if in pain and Obi-Wan checked his chrono. It wasn't time for her medication yet, so he guessed she must be dreaming. He tenderly brushed back the hair from her forehead and soothed away the worry lines with a caress along her eyes and cheek. Once she had relaxed into a dreamless sleep, Obi-Wan rested his arm across her waist and soon joined her in slumber.

He was awakened a short while later by the sound of children laughing in the hall, immediately being shushed by someone who had to be their mother.

Perhaps coming here hadn't been such a good idea. Even though Nield was a friend Obi-Wan felt he could trust, he also felt that he and Padmé had intruded upon their privacy, and he hadn't been aware that Nield had such a large family. He would have to talk to his friend about another arrangement.

He lifted his head and looked down upon Padmé, surprised to see her looking right at him, concern etching her brow.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked and Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of his arm he had draped across her and he immediately removed it.

"You were tired."

"It was rude. I wanted to meet them." 

"You will." He assured her with a small smile, moving off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

The slightest panic laced her voice and Obi-Wan leaned back down over her with a smile.

"To get your dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to take your medication and you can't have it on an empty stomach."

Padmé acquiesced with a smirk and Obi-Wan placed a quick kiss to the end of her nose, rising to go to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Nield carrying a tray toward him down the hall.

"Sorry for the delay." His friend said. "Tamoy wasn't sure what you would like, so I'm afraid there's a bit of everything."

Eyebrows rose as Obi-Wan took in the large amount of food on the tray, everything from tubers, to various fruits, soups, bread, and a variety of cheeses. 

"Thank you Nield." Obi-Wan reached out and took the tray from the man's hands, but sensed his hesitation. He glanced up and could see the questions on the older man's face.

"Come back in a couple of hours. After she's eaten I'll administer her medication, which always knocks her out. We'll talk then."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen **

The governor's hand hovered in its aborted knock on the open door of the guestroom. He watched as Obi-Wan carefully tucked the scarred and brittle female under thick covers, placing a kiss upon her brow before turning to greet him with a small smile.

Nield's curiosity was high. When Obi-Wan had decided to stay behind to help with the revolution, it had been a difficult decision for him. The younger man was as open, honest, and compassionate as they came, but what he was seeing here was more than compassion. There was a depth of caring that was quite surprising. 

Perhaps Jedi Masters were not held as accountable as the padawans. Perhaps the elders of the Jedi allowed betrothals amongst them. That would explain the amount of tenderness he had witnessed, but did not explain why they were here.

Obi-Wan motioned for him to enter the room and Nield silently acknowledged with a nod. Together, the two men exited out onto the balcony and seated themselves upon a black metallic dining set.

Even though a thousand questions were going through the governor's mind, he stayed silent. Open and honest Obi-Wan may be, but he was also a private man and Nield wouldn't pry. He would wait for the Jedi to explain what he wished to and be satisfied with the offering.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Obi-Wan began. "But I'm afraid we are intruding on your privacy."

"Nonsense." Nield cut in. "I told you, my home is yours. If it hadn't been for you, the revolution would have been a disaster. For everyone."

A moment of silence passed between them and the older man guessed that Obi-Wan was possibly reliving the past. However, the haunted look on the Jedi's face seemed inappropriate for something that had happened so long ago. He decided to risk an open question. "What happened to her?"

The Jedi's lungs heaved with a long intake of breath, which was let out slowly. "She was attacked by someone she knew. Someone we both knew."

Once again, the pained gaze appeared, but Nield patiently waited.

"Someone I trusted. The Force tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. Her injuries are my fault, and now I am responsible for helping her recover and keeping her safe."

"This person whom you spoke of." The Melida leader spoke quietly. "Hasn't been captured, have they?"

"No. Not yet. But don't worry. I wouldn't put your family in any danger."

"I know you wouldn't." Nield interrupted with a smile.

"But just to be safe, and for your own privacy, I was wondering if perhaps there were some place else we could go, while….my friend recuperates." 

The older man's eyes narrowed at the Jedi's interpretation of the relationship. They were obviously more than friends. He ran his fingers through his thick head of hair and contemplated for a moment.

"I know exactly the place." He began with a snap of his fingers. "There's an old hunting lodge down by the south border. Used to be The Elders territory, but most of them have died and there are a lot of abandoned homes out there. I purchased one recently. It's not much, but there's fresh water nearby and a stocked kitchen."

"How is everything, Nield?" The Jedi asked after a long pause.

The governor smiled at Obi-Wan's consideration. The man had enough problems of his own it seemed to him, and he wasn't about to burden him with any of his own. How there was a growing following of young people who were attempting to revive the opinions and views of The Elders. Their graffiti was appearing all over the city. He kept that news to himself, deciding to share only what he considered to be good news with his friend.

"We've been granted access to various advances in Galactic technology now that we've joined the Republic." Nield said proudly. "It's opened up all sorts of new trade opportunities and avenues for purchasing supplies such as medicines and an abundance of energy sources. We've even been linked to the Holonet within the past few months."

Obi-Wan frowned at Nield's words. It was good that Melida/Daan was advancing, but he had hoped that he and Padmé's hiding place would be a little bit more remote. It wasn't the Melida/Daan that he remembered.

"That's great to hear." He said with a forced smile, pushing aside his worries. "If it's okay with you, I would like to move to this lodge of yours in the morning if possible."

Nield didn't see the hurry, but he wasn't one to argue with a Jedi. Not in at least twenty years or so.

"I'll send a car and a driver in the morning." He said as he rose. "Sleep well, Obi-Wan."

The lodge was small when compared to the governor's mansion, but it suited their needs. There was one large room which opened into a kitchen and eating area and an attached 'fresher that Obi-Wan was relieved to have discovered.

A large stone fireplace took up most of one wall of the common room, which seemed to also be the sleeping area as well. A large fold-out bed was in the corner, but he moved it over in front of the fireplace to make sure Padmé would be warm enough.

After ensuring that she was settled and asleep, he went outside to take a look around. The yard in front of the lodge opened up into a large grassy area, perfect for more advanced katas and 'saber practice. Beyond the yard was a line of trees, through which he could glimpse the sparkling stream that Nield had told him of. It was where he would have to draw water from since there was apparently none in the house.

Obi-Wan chose to do just that, finding a bucket on the porch of the lodge and taking one last look to assure Padmé was asleep.

He filled the bucket with the clear, cool water and headed back up the path that went through the tall evergreens, only to be struck with a feeling of wrongness and danger, dropping the full bucket immediately onto the ground when he heard the crash of metallic items coming from within the house.

Within seconds he was indoors, his hand flying out to catch the knife that he drew out of Padmé's hand. She had supposedly dragged herself into the kitchen and had emptied several drawers in an attempt to find something suitable to kill herself with.

It saddened him and infuriated him both at the same time.

Obi-Wan knelt down and wrapped a towel he had snatched from the counter around her bleeding arm.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled before he could stop himself.

"Don't play games with me Obi-Wan!" Padmé screamed back at him, fury and pain in her eyes.

Perhaps yelling at one another wasn't the best therapy, he thought, but at least she was talking. 

"I know about the baby! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

That silenced him. He had felt something odd in his Force scans recently, which he performed occasionally when she was asleep to check on the status of her spine. At first, he thought it was perhaps scar tissue, but then a few days later came the audible thumping of a heart beat, that was not in time with her own.

He didn't tell her, because he didn't think she could handle it. 

He obviously was right.

Obi-Wan took Padmé in her arms and immediately she began to cry.

"I don't want it." She sobbed against his shoulder. "I don't want that bastard's baby."

Obi-Wan didn't reply because he didn't know what to say. And so he just held her where she lay on the floor surrounded by silver utensils, rocking her gently back and forth.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty **

The afternoon storm had passed, leaving behind a fresh scent of earth and pungent moss. Puddles dotted the landscape and above the tree line, Obi-Wan could make out the middle arch of a faded rainbow. He breathed deeply and sighed.

The harrowing moment a few weeks ago when Padmé had attempted to take her own life had passed without repercussions. She was sullen, withdrawn, and quiet, but she was eating and sleeping regularly.

The time had come to begin her rehab, he decided, and no time was better than the present.

"I want to go back inside."

Padmé's voice was dull and emotionless, coming from her seat on the wooden porch.

"Why? It's a beautiful day! And you need some fresh air."

"I'm cold." She argued flatly.

"Then we need to get you up and moving so you can warm up."

The young woman shot him an incredulous look, but didn't argue with him, at least not until she discovered her body being levitated up out of her chair, down the porch and across the yard to where the Jedi stood.

"Obi-Wan! Put me down!"

"I thought you liked to dance." The Jedi Master quipped as he reached out and placed his hands around her waist, but his teasing fell flat and Padmé glared across at him.

"I can't."

"Padmé." Obi-Wan allowed her to drift down until he could feel her feet balancing on the toes of his boots. "The tissue swelling is gone, the nerves are intact, your spine is stable. There's no reason you shouldn't be able to walk. You just need conditioning. It's not going to be easy, but I'll be here to help every step of the way."

He smiled at the irony of his statement, and Padmé wanted to smile back, but she couldn't. There wasn't anything to smile about any more, other than the fact that Obi-Wan was here with her. 

But why was he?

He had made it clear that he wasn't interested in being anything more than friends, and what he was doing with her now seemed above and beyond the duty of friendship. 

Unless, he was doing this for another type of duty.

The first few steps were taken tentatively with Obi-Wan walking backward, supporting her with both his hands and the Force. Padmé winced as a bolt of pain shot down her legs.

"Too much?"

"It hurts."

"Good."

Eyebrows arched up and Obi-Wan grinned. "You're regaining some sensation. That's what we want."

"What about what I want?" She asked after a few more steps.

The question stopped Obi-Wan's backward momentum, and his eyes moved up from the focus on his feet to her face. When he looked at her, he didn't see the scars or the shadows of stress and pain that marked her face, but the courageous and vibrant woman underneath that was waiting to resurface, her natural beauty still radiating despite all else.

"What do you want, Padmé?" He asked quietly.

"I want to know why you're doing this."

"Because you need to walk again." 

"That's not what I mean."

Obi-Wan gazed down at her in silence, unsure how to answer her question. Would the truth hurt her? And what was the truth anyway? He was no longer certain. 

"Did the Jedi Council assign you to my care?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered honestly, and the word had the impact he had worried it would. Her already fallen countenance crumbled, the slight glimmer in her dark eyes dimming, so he did what he had to do. He reached deep down, swallowed his pride and shared a truth he had intended on keeping secret.

"It wouldn't matter. I would've protected you whether the council told me to or not, even if it meant going against Master Yoda himself. What happened to you never should've happened. I feel completely responsible."

Responsibility. Padmé couldn't think of any other being who took the word so literally.

So, she was Obi-Wan's responsibility. It wasn't exactly the answer she had been hoping for, but it was a start. 

However, the true meaning of the man's words escaped Padmé. Obi-Wan now realized that if the council had not allowed him to protect her, chances are, he would no longer be a Jedi.

"Okay. I'll try."

"No. Do or do not. There is no try."

A smirk crossed the young woman's face at Obi-Wan's words. He was worse than any insufferable politician she had ever met. Sometimes, he was just downright mean.

Now, for instance.

Just two weeks into her so-called rehab, and he was making her walk the yard by herself. Without the support of the Force or his hands. 

"Then, I do not." She opted.

"Sorry. Not a choice."

Padmé huffed in frustration. What was even worse was that the ground was once more decorated with various sizes of rain puddles from another passing storm. It was obviously the stormy season on Melida/Daan and the showers occurred frequently. 

It made the ground more safe, Obi-Wan had told her. More spongy, less painful when she falls.

"When I fall?" She had repeated in surprise, to which he just smiled, and the young woman took it as a joke, only to discover that Obi-Wan hadn't been joking.

Padmé soon found herself plopping down into a rather large mud puddle as soon as he had released his Force hold on her.

She would've been upset, except for the fact that she found herself swept up in his arms and being carried back into the house.

"That's enough for today. We'll get you cleaned up and then have something to eat."

The ritual had become almost a habit. Obi-Wan would return from the stream with buckets of water, which he would warm using the Force, and then pour them into a large durasteel tub set in front of the fireplace.

He would help her undress and then ease her into the water, following which he would bathe her, as meticulously as he did the very first time back in her apartment on Coruscant, only this time, Padmé didn't remain silent.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Obi-Wan asked as the sponge swept down into the water and he picked up a leg, proceeding to wash between each individual toe. 

"How can you touch me and not….touch me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Obi-Wan played it off, realizing that he had just lied to Padmé for the very first time. He understood exactly what she meant. Each time he performed this task, it became more difficult than the last.

The fact was, he was still a Jedi, bound to duty and she was his responsibility. He would not take advantage of her.

Thankfully, Padmé didn't pursue the conversation, but she had resolved in her mind that perhaps one of the reasons that he couldn't love her was not only because she was his responsibility, but because she was crippled. What would a Jedi want with a woman who couldn't even take care of herself?

There was a time when she thought he loved her once, or he had been tempted to. But that was when she was strong and independent. When they could walk and dance together. She remembered the night at the ball when he had intervened between she and Anakin and then he swept her around the dance floor, his eyes focused solely on her.

Now when he looked at her, it was with pity.

Well, all that was going to change, Padme decided. She would walk again, and then Obi-Wan would love her, the way she wished for him to. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One **

"Good work, Padmé."

Obi-Wan's compliment was received with a smile and it warmed his heart. Lately, the young woman had doubled her efforts and pushed herself in her exercises. He had no clue what had brought about the change, but Obi-Wan was happy for it. She couldn't walk on her own yet, but it was just a matter of time.

Settling her down upon the sleep couch in front of the fireplace, Obi-Wan retrieved his lightsaber from the kitchen counter.

"I'm going outside to practice some 'saber forms. You'll be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. "She assured him with a sigh.

"You don't need anything?"

"No." The senator barely refrained from rolling her eyes as Obi-Wan finally left the house.

Once she could hear the whir of his lightsaber, Padmé shoved her legs off the couch and reached to brace herself on one of the arms of the sofa. The exercises she had been performing through the last month had done wonders for her upper body strength.

Pushing herself up to stand, the floor seemed to shift under her feet and she nearly lost her balance. If only she could reach the counter at the end of the mantle, then she could make it to the door, out onto the porch, and finally show Obi-Wan that she was worthy of his affections. She was not weak, powerless, or dependent upon him for every aspect of her daily life.

One foot shuffled forward, followed by the next, and even as her knees threatened to buckle, Padmé reached out and grasped a hold of the countertop edge. Pivoting to the right, she used the surface to aid her steps toward the door, and slowly but surely made her way to the end of the supporting structure.

There were several feet to the doorway that she would have to make on her own, and Padmé was determined to do it.

One…two…three steps and she was halfway there. 

Four…five…six, and her hand reached out to grab onto the doorframe. With the other, she swung the door open and carefully stepped across the threshold and out into the sunshine streaming into the patio.

At her appearance, the swirl of the lightsaber from across the lawn broke its rhythm and a soft curse escaped the Jedi when he was distracted by the sight, damaging his boot with the deadly weapon. However, the lightsaber was quickly abandoned and the charred boot forgotten as Obi-Wan rushed across the yard and onto the porch, greeting the smiling young woman with an exuberant embrace, twirling her around in his arms.

"Padmé! You're walking!"

When he finally stopped, he lowered her back to the wooden plank floor and returned her smile. Force, she had a beautiful smile. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Padmé said softly, holding onto the Jedi's shoulders for support.

"No, please. Don't thank me. If I hadn't…."

"Sh." A delicate finger placed over his mouth interrupted Obi-Wan's words. "No more regrets. Live in the moment."

Ecstatic that he was finally seeing Padmé be herself again, Obi-Wan pulled her firmly up against his body, shivering when he felt soft lips moving against his throat.

"Please, Obi-Wan." He heard the please as a whisper in his ear.

Nearly groaning with frustration, Obi-Wan gently pushed her back. Why was the Force doing this to him? How many times must he be tested?

"I'm sorry." He said softly, but instead of causing her embarrassment this time, his refusal invoked a rage inside the young woman, and she backed away angrily, stumbling through the door.

"Go to hell!" She spat at him, the pain of his ongoing denial burning in her eyes.

"Padmé, wait."

"Get away from me!" She cried out, knocking over the tall glowlight on the end table as she groped for the back of the couch and made her way to her only escape.

Padmé slammed the door to the 'fresher just as Obi-Wan reached it. 

"Padmé! Come out. I'm not going talk to you through a door."

But there was no answer, and so Obi-Wan slid to the floor and waited. She couldn't stay in there forever. 

Several minutes passed by without a sound, except for the occasional sniffle from the other side of the obstruction.

Damnit! Obi-Wan silently fumed. He was getting so tired of hurting her feelings! How could he make her understand that just because he refused to break his vow to the Jedi Order, that it didn't mean he didn't care for her, trust her. Love her.

Somehow, he had to make her understand, without causing her any more grief. She had already been through enough, and any additional strife wasn't good for the baby.

Surely, there was some way to make her see that entering into a physical relationship with her was crossing a line that he just couldn't. There had to be another way.

The minutes silently passed by as Obi-Wan's head rested upon his drawn-up knees, until that silence was broken by a strong urging of the Force, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

Obi-Wan immediately jumped up and forced open to the door to find Padmé busting the large rectangular 'fresher mirror with the handle of a hairbrush.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed out just before Obi-Wan grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest. She struggled in his embrace and he was amazed by her strength.

"No! Let me go!"

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan kept his arms about her. "What's wrong?"

But suddenly her body went limp and he allowed her to slump to the floor, easing her back up against the wall. Obi-Wan followed, kneeling before her, but she wouldn't look at him. The dark tresses of her long hair hung down, concealing her face.

If Obi-Wan had been concerned, he was more so even now, when a maniacal chuckle shook her frame.

"He was right." She murmured into her hands. "Anakin was right. He did what he said he was going to do, and was he ever fucking right." 

"Padmé." An attempt at lifting her chin was thwarted by a slap to his hand, and Padmé kept her head lowered . "Tell me what's wrong."

A long pause followed the Jedi's request until finally the senator's eyes moved up, filled with more sorrow than Obi-Wan thought he could bear.

"This!" She said sadly, pointing to her face. "Now I understand. Anakin told me when he was through with me that no man would want me." She laughed again bitterly, despairingly. "Looks like the bastard was right."

"Padmé, don't say that." Obi-Wan reached out to place a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Why not? It's true! Look at me! Why didn't you tell me my face looked like this?"

"Because, it's not important!" The Jedi replied firmly.

"Bantha shit! I'm not a fool! It's obvious why you never really touch me, why you only look on me with pity…"

Obi-Wan couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Padmé's face and plundered her mouth with his kiss, seeking to destroy every doubt and negative emotion with his desire alone, but found himself being aggressively shoved backward, fury once more sparking her gaze.

"Don't patronize me!" She screamed, but Obi-Wan was determined, refusing to allow all of their progress thus far to be destroyed by misunderstanding, and he could think of only one way to convince her. 

Grabbing Padmé's hand, he pulled it to his groin where the beginning of an erection awaited her touch.

"Does this feel like I'm being patronizing? Force Padmé! I've wanted you for so long! Do you have any idea how difficult it's been to be around you every day? To touch you, bathe you, comfort you, feel your body against me and not be able to do a damn thing about it? I love you! And up until now, I was willing to sacrifice my feelings and yours for a commitment that I'm no longer willing to uphold, if it means causing you any more pain."

Tears formed in Padmé's eyes at Obi-Wan's admission, which he brushed away one at a time as they escaped.

"Now. No more tears, no more doubts. Listen to me. I care about you. I love you. Let me prove to you how much."

Stunned beyond measure, all the young woman could do was nod, before strong arms once more lifted her up from the floor and carried her to the other room.

However, this time, when he lay her down and began undressing her, it was done with the attentive passion of a lover, trembling in his fingers, and lust in his blue eyes.

Also different was the fact that he was undressing himself. Padmé gazed as his body as it was revealed before her avid gaze. She had only seen Obi-Wan without his tunics before, and here he was standing proudly before her, firm and erect.

It was more temptation than she could resist, and Padmé rolled over and stroked the firming erection that seemed to leap into her hand. She then placed a gentle kiss to the crown and blew softly against it.

The groan that escaped obi-Wan was encouraging, and she drew the thickened shaft into her mouth, playing along the underside with her tongue, the slightest amount of thrust sending his beautiful cock to the back of her throat. She withdrew slowly as a caress across her cheek urged her back onto the bed. 

Obi-Was quickly lying next to her, placing reverent kisses along the scars that lined her face, his lips moving down to nibble an earlobe, while his hands spanned her ribcage.

Padmé arched into his caresses, needing more than he was giving, and he answered her desire, although keeping his pace achingly slow.

As his tongue slid into Padmé's mouth, Obi-Wan's finger slid into her center. Her own moan was swallowed in his kiss as he stroked her clitoris with his thumb, sending small shock waves through her body. When he released her mouth, he hovered over her, breathing softly against her face while his fingers moved rhythmically inside of her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against her parted lips before his tongue snaked out to trace the lower fullness of one. "I've dreamt of doing this so many times." 

Speechless, Padmé gasped as his head moved down and a rosy nipple was drawn into the heat of mouth. It was too much, she thought as she writhed against his hand and tongue, but it also wasn't enough. She was burning up, but she was shivering. She was spiraling upward, but she was falling at the same time.

And when his tongue replaced his fingers, she exploded, shouting his name as she climaxed against his mouth.

Vaguely aware of her surroundings, Padmé was brought back to reality by the feel of a velvety softness as his tongue continued to move over her pulsing center, his kisses long and deep before he relocated to lie behind her pulling her back to spoon against his chest.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé groaned in disappointment.

"Sh." He replied, pulling her to fit against him snugly. "This position will be easier on your back."

"But I can't see you."

"Close your eyes." Came his request, and suddenly he was everywhere – in her body as well as her mind. Padmé was overwhelmed from the sensations and met his thrust eagerly, filled by Obi-Wan in every imaginable way.

His grunts played against her neck as he held her close, one arm wrapped around her to caress a breast, and the other to fondle her clitoris as his cock moved slowly in and out of her.

"I love you." Was panted over and over, and Padmé was unsure if she was hearing it in her ears or in her head. It didn't matter, she decided. She responded in kind, expressing the shared emotion vocally.

His thrusts were excruciatingly slow, no matter how she tried to urge him to go faster, and soon Padmé felt the pressure of his oncoming orgasm building. He gently bit onto her shoulder as he arched into her fully, and she could feel the spasms of his release deep inside. Padmé followed soon after, as his fingers continued to stimulate her, once again crying out his name as she was overcome with pleasure.

They slept that way, intertwined; Obi-Wan unwilling to withdraw himself yet from her body or mind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

Some time during the night, Padmé woke up to the wonderful sensation of a hardened cock moving inside of her. Coming fully awake, she moaned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Obi-Wan." She purred his name in pleasure, rolling it across her tongue, but followed it up with a sigh of disappointment as the fullness was abruptly withdrawn. She quickly found herself rolled onto her back with a pillow promptly placed underneath her for support. Padmé was face to face with him now, and her pleasure doubled as she could watch his features as he entered her.

"Say my name again." A husky voice demanded as he drove his cock into the depths of her moist heat with more force than their previous lovemaking.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé responded on a sigh that was inhaled by his mouth. The Jedi's hands had come up to grasp onto hers and she added to the leverage by bringing her legs up and locking her ankles about his waist, prompting his deep strokes to increase in speed, and angling her body so that with each thrust, his cock rubbed across her clit.

After just a few moments of such a frantic pace and such powerful yearning, they both came, Obi-Wan with a muffled grunt, Padmé with a tremulous sigh.

Falling down sated by her side, the Jedi Master brushed away the sweat-dampened locks from her face, and found her wearing a curious expression.

"What?" He asked with concern. Her countenance was an odd combination of pleasure and discomfort. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Padmé quickly explained before he over-reacted. "But I'll feel it in the morning." She chuckled, rolling onto her side to look at him fully, reaching up and running her fingers through his crisp copper beard. When her fingers trailed across his mouth, Obi-Wan grasped onto them, kissed the fingertips and then pulled Padmé to his chest, drawing her close.

"If I had known this was such a good work-out, I would have included it as part of your rehab program long ago."

Satirical laughter rose up from his chest before Padmé drew up to glare at him in mock annoyance.

"Don't even go there." She warned playfully.

Obi-Wan smiled in response and pulled her more tightly against his body, fighting the need that rose up within him to join with her again. Already, his cock was twitching in anticipation. In response, Padmé wriggled her hips against him and he felt the liquid warmth of her tongue slide up his neck.

"Let's save some energy for later." He suggested.

Later. Padmé repeated the word in her mind. That meant the future. And although it lay before them filled with uncertainties, she could at least be certain that they would be together.

Filled with those comforting thoughts, the young woman curled up closely to her lover and soon drifted back to sleep.

They were both awakened the following morning by an incessant and rather loud pounding on the door. Padmé was amazed at how quickly Obi-Wan could dress. She wasn't sure she could move and when she tried, she discovered she was sore in more places than she had imagined. But it was a wonderful type of discomfort and the remembrance of how she had acquired it brought a smile to her face. The smile quickly disappeared though, when she saw that Obi-Wan had grabbed his lightsaber. The action cast a dose of reality into her fantasies.

"Stay here." Obi-Wan commanded as he moved to the door. On the other side was the Governor of Melida/Daan, looking rather disheveled and frantic.

"My apologies, Obi-Wan." A quick nod in her direction acknowledged Padmé's presence, accompanied by a grin, and she pulled the covers higher in order to conceal her nudity.

"An announcement has been broadcasted over the HoloNet that I thought you needed to know." Nield began, his words rushed by the importance of his tidings. "There's been a warrant issued out for the capture and arrest of the person responsible for the kidnapping of Senator Amidala from Naboo." Once more the man's eyes swept over to Padmé, and she realized that he knew who she was.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"The Supreme Chancellor claims that a rogue Jedi has taken her and he demands justice."

"Rogue Jedi!" Obi-Wan repeated, vaguely aware he was responding nonsensically, but he was too stunned to do otherwise.

What had happened? How could Master Yoda allow this?

He knew he shouldn't have brought Padmé here. Melida was too connected, too advanced, too populated.

"We'll be leaving as soon as we can." Obi-Wan assured Nield, turning to glance at Padmé, but further movement was halted by a grip on his arm.

"I'm afraid you need to make more haste than that, my friend." The governor shook his head ruefully and the previous ill feeling Obi-Wan had experienced worsened.

"There's a Jedi in the city who's asking questions about you. He apparently arrived last night."

"What does he look like?" Obi-Wan asked, although the Force was already hinting at the identity.

"He's younger than you, a little taller, wearing black robes. He stopped my son outside his school this morning. I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. Dane was frightened by the man's yellow eyes and I'm afraid he revealed your presence to the Jedi."

"He's no Jedi." Obi-Wan spat back, the urgency of the situation now increasing tenfold.

He thanked his friend and then turned to help Padmé prepare to leave, but the young woman was already dressed and packing.

Nield's air car took them to the docking platform where their transport awaited. With Obi-Wan's help, Padmé was quickly ushered inside, however, the baggage still remained in the car. The Jedi's single pack was flung over his shoulder. 

Nield turned to command his servant to load the senator's things when Obi-Wan was overcome with a chill; a nauseating darkness that seeped into his conscious by way of the Force.

"You must leave now for your own safety." He told the governor. "And thank you."

"Be careful, Obi-Wan." Nield replied with a shake of his hand.

Watching to ensure that his friend had departed safely, Obi-Wan boarded the loading ramp just as a dark-hooded figure emerged into the space port, his black robes billowing behind him.

The anger and hatred that radiated from Anakin saddened the Jedi Master and for a split second, he considered staying to see if he could perhaps talk some sense into his former apprentice. But he had to think of Padmé and the baby. There would be another time for confrontation, he decided.

Obi-Wan hurried up the ramp and secured it shut. As he did so, the ship's engines roared to life as Padmé initiated the take-off procedures.

The Jedi numbly dropped into the co-pilot seat and ran his hand despairingly down his face.

So, it was true. His apprentice had turned to the dark side.

As the ship broke free of the orbit of Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan felt a small hand reach over and grasp onto his knee. He covered it with his own and turned his head to look into Padmé's face.

Her dark eyes spoke to him of love, determination, trust, and strength, and he couldn't help but smile back.

It appeared that he needed her as much as she needed him. Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought, the Force knew what it was doing after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

Their current surroundings were vastly different from those of Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan noted. No more passing refreshing afternoon showers, the pungent aroma of living organisms, vibrant and green all around them.

Now, when the Jedi looked out the doorway of their present residence, he saw nothing but sand, though far in the distance, he could make out the tops of domed structures. It was Mos Espa, a dangerous trade village of the planet Tatooine, filled with every criminal one could imagine, who, like he and Padmé, were doing their best to hide from the Supreme Chancellor, and stay out of reach of the Republic.

If there even was a Republic any longer.

His hails to Master Yoda and the Jedi Temple following their narrow escape from Melida/Daan had gone unanswered.

He and Padmé had made planetfall on Tatooine several days after, and they quickly secured a suitable residence that was as desolate as it was remote.

Gathering what supplies he could in town as well as a few gowns to accommodate Padmé's increasing size, they set up home in a rather small hut near the Jundland Wastes, and waited. Obi-Wan didn't wish to draw any unnecessary attention, and so he kept them away from the village, even though he was anxious to discover what had happened on Coruscant.

The Jedi Master was once more lost in these types of thoughts when Padmé approached him, embracing him from behind.

As on every planet he had visited, Obi-Wan resumed his vigil of watching the sun set, aware that the experience was infinitely more meaningful when he could share it with someone he loved.

He pulled Padmé around to stand in front of him and drew his arms about her expanding waist, one hand caressing the bulge of her belly. He chuckled softly as the baby inside moved against his palm, and then another movement occurred, but this one further up against his arm.

Startled, Obi-Wan focused the Force on his hands and spanned her stomach again, but the motion was thwarted by Padmé's grip.

"You don't need to do that. I already know." Padmé said softly, leaning back against his shoulder.

"Twins?" Obi-Wan spoke in awe, leaning his head down to snuggle his face in the crook of her neck. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure." Padmé answered back after a long pause.

"You do realize that you won't be alone."

"I know." The young woman squeezed the arms wrapped around her and together they watched the second Tatooine sun slip beneath the horizon.

"Obi-Wan? " She asked tentatively after a moment. "Have you ever delivered a baby?" 

"Why yes, I have. On several planets, and of several species, actually." He replied.

Why didn't that surprise her?

"The most complicated was on Rialta. There had been several raids on the village Qui-Gon and I were protecting, and many of the adults had been killed or abducted before our arrival. There was a young Rialtan female due to give birth while we were there, and since Qui-Gon was busy setting up patrols, it fell to me to help her deliver."

"I'm sure you handled everything quite capably."

A huff of breath fell on Padmé's neck and she realized Obi-Wan's story was not quite over yet.

"I had studied their anatomy on the transport, just in case we needed to administer first aid. The delivery was far from easy. You see, Rialtan females have three cervices, as well as three vaginal orifices."

Padmé thought on that a moment before she spoke. "Does that mean that the males have…?" She began to ask, but was interrupted.

"Yes. That's exactly what that means." He hurried on. "Anyway, there were three birth canals to deal with. She ended up having twelve younglings – or croitans, they call them."

"Twelve?" Padmé replied in surprise.

"Feel a little better about my level of expertise?" Obi-Wan teased.

"I never doubted you, darling." Padmé responded, twisting in his arms to turn and face him, planting a kiss on his receptive mouth.

"Now," She began, her eyes flashing with a mischievous sparkle. "Tell me some more about these Rialtan males." 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The power coupler that Obi-Wan held as he worked on the evaporator outside their home slipped from his hand as the Force issued forth a message. It wasn't one of danger or disaster, but rather a sense of someone in need. He abandoned his task and entered the dwelling to find Padmé standing in the kitchen, grasping her swollen belly and staring at the puddle of water on the floor beneath her feet.

The contractions came rapidly and gradually began occurring more and more frequently. Obi-Wan dampened as much of the pain as he dared, but labor pangs served a purpose. If they became more than she could bear, it would be a sign that something was wrong.

He massaged the muscles of her vaginal canal with circular motions of his fingers in preparation of delivery, and soon a dark-haired head appeared. With a shout, Padmé bore down to push the infant into Obi-Wan's waiting hands. The umbilical cord was tied off and severed by his lightsaber, the lungs cleared by a firm thump of his hand to the infant's back, which heralded a strong cry from the healthy baby girl.

Obi-Wan wrapped the first infant in one of Padmé's softer gowns and then returned to deliver the second.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé said, out of breath. "It hurts."

"I know darling. But you're doing great."

"No! This really hurts!" She insisted quite loudly. "Something's wrong!"

The Jedi immediately called upon the Force and scanned his hand over Padmé's womb. The second infant apparently was sucking its thumb, and with just the slightest nudge from the Force, the baby released the digit and proceeded down the birth canal.

Following the same measures, the twin boy was securely wrapped in a blanket, the delivered placenta was disposed of outside, and Padmé's labia was checked for tearing. There wasn't any, to Obi-Wan's relief. She had done remarkably well, he thought proudly.

Obi-Wan placed both infants in her arms and then lay down next to her.

"They're beautiful." Padmé sighed, lighting the babies' foreheads with kisses.

"Just like their mother." Obi-Wan eased over to touch Padmé's lips with his own.

In just a few minutes, the four of them were sound asleep, the Force watching over them, protecting them, smiling down upon them.

The first awakening during that night had been for a feeding, which Obi-Wan assisted in as well. Both infants sucked greedily, especially the little girl, he noted. Already, their personalities were beginning to emerge.

"She's going to be a leader." The Jedi noted, caressing the soft, flat area between Padmé's breasts. "Do you have names?"

"I was thinking about Laura or Lana. Maybe Leia."

"Leia." Obi-Wan repeated. 

"Leia." Padmé confirmed with a smile.

"And what about this one?" The baby boy had already fallen asleep with his mother's nipple tucked securely in his mouth.

"Luke." Padmé replied.

"Is that a family name?"

"No. I've just always liked the sound of it."

"Luke." Obi-Wan repeated, running his fingers through the boy's wispy blond curls.

A few hours later, Padmé discovered Obi-Wan struggling with changing Leia's diaper. The baby cooed and kicked while Obi-Wan fretted and concentrated, but he finally managed to secure a clean cloth around the infant before replacing her back into her mother's arms.

The next day, Obi-Wan created a pallet for the twins from part of the stuffing out of their own mattress, and a couple of Padmé's maternity gowns. The sleeping infants were placed onto it and Padmé had the chance to get up and walk, tend to her own bodily needs, and join him at the small dinette for a meal.

Padmé glanced up from the light broth Obi-Wan had prepared to see him focusing intently upon the slumbering babies.

"Are they sensitive to the Force?" She asked, believing that was what he was trying to ascertain.

"It's too early to tell, and I don't have the necessary equipment to do a midichlorian count."

"But you must have some idea." Padmé suggested, reaching for a piece of the dark, crusty bread she had made a few days before.

"I believe they are." Obi-Wan replied gently, looking to Padmé questioningly. Would that bother her? After all that she had been through, would she wish the destiny of becoming a Jedi on either of them?

But then he realized that it didn't matter. Not now anyway. It was a decision she might not ever need to make. Although the Force had not warned him of any calamity, he could not help but worry that something had gone terribly wrong back on Coruscant. 

"Does that bother you?" He asked her.

"No." Was Padmé's somewhat surprising answer. "Why would you ask?"

"I," Obi-Wan stammered, not really wanting to be the one to bring up the past. "I just thought that since their father…"

"Stop." The command was firm, as was the hand that reached out to grab onto the Jedi's arm. "Anakin is not their father. He will never be their father." She insisted, her locked gaze allowing no argument, but then her eyes softened and dropped to her meal, and Obi-Wan noted a slight blush to her face. 

"In fact, I was wondering if you would consider filling the position."

Obi-Wan considered her words silently for a moment. It wasn't that he hadn't already considered assuming the role. He had bonded with Luke and Leia as soon as he had held them in his hands. He loved them, both of them, almost as much as he loved their mother. But it was the embarrassment on Padmé's face that surprised him. He hadn't seen her blush in quite a while. 

"Why Miss Naberrie." He teased. "I believe you just proposed to me."

His intended humor however, fell flat as Padmé's somber gaze drifted up. "Skywalker." She corrected, watching with trepidation as Obi-Wan's brows knitted together in confusion and then rose in sudden awareness.

"You're married." The Jedi acknowledged, but Padmé had trouble discerning what emotion accompanied his words, if any.

"Yes." She replied simply. Quietly.

"When?"

"On Naboo, after the second assassination attempt."

Force! Obi-Wan thought. That was years ago! All this time…..

He stared across the table at the young woman, masking his features carefully. 

There was so much he didn't know. So much she hadn't told him. They had come so far and had been through so much, but still Obi-Wan felt as if Padmé didn't trust him fully. After what she'd been through, he couldn't blame her, but he was unwilling to commit any more of himself to her until she did.

Much to Padmé's dismay, Obi-Wan didn't respond to her revelation, and in fact, he remained unusually silent for the next several days.

It was almost two weeks later that Padmé had reached a turning point.

She had been awakened by an unfamiliar sound, not the cooing of Leia, or the nighttime fretting of Luke, but a more melodic sound, quite lovely she realized as she opened her eyes to peer through the darkness.

Illuminated by the full Tatooine moon, she could make out the figure of Obi-Wan sitting in the open doorway of their hut, the babies lying against his drawn-up knees. The infants were not sleeping, nor were they crying or restless. They both stared at him with wide eyes, obviously enraptured by the sound of his voice. She could understand why, but what was even more mesmerizing was the fact that Obi-Wan was singing to them – a song she had never heard before. It was so lovely that she lay still so as not to disturb him.

_Quietly while you were asleep,  
The moon and I were talking.  
I asked that she'd always keep you protected._

She promised you her light that you so gracefully carry.  
You bring your light and shine like morning.

And then the wind pulls the clouds across the moon.  
Your light fills the darkest room.  
And I can see the miracle that keeps us from falling.

She promised all the sweetest gifts that only the heavens could bestow.  
You bring your light and shine like morning.

And as you so gracefully give,  
Her light as long as you live.  
I'll always remember this moment. 

By the time that Obi-Wan had ended his quiet song, both babies had fallen to sleep, and he carefully placed them back on their bed before returning to Padmé, easing himself down next to her. 

"That was lovely." She whispered.

"You heard that?"

"Yes." Padmé answered back, not moving, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

What was she waiting for? What was she trying to hide from him? As if she could hide anything. He knew her better than anyone, and still he loved her, trusted her. She realized this, but still it was difficult to return that trust. 

She had trusted Anakin too. At first.

Even though they were both Jedi, Obi-Wan was nothing like Anakin. Obi-Wan not like anyone.

Then her old fears emerged and boldly declared the reason. She didn't want to disappoint him, to hurt him, but it looked like she was anyway.

His song had been shadowed with longing and sadness – that last lyric speaking to her as if he was afraid that his place in her life and her children's lives was temporary.

Well, it wasn't. Not if she could convince him otherwise. She wanted him forever.

'Then talk to him!' Her inner voice demanded. 'Release your fears once and for all before you push him away!'

Padmé took a deep breath and began her long confession as Obi-Wan listened silently.

"When Anakin and I were re-united during the council's assignment five years ago, I was flattered by his attentiveness…."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

Padmé tucked Luke and Leia into the crib their father had made for them from supplies he had gathered and bartered for in town, and then looked at their little faces contentedly. Although they were born at approximately the same time, they didn't look exactly the same. Luke had the inherited blue eyes and the early evidence of a cleft chin. Padmé smiled as she thought that he could easily pass for Obi-Wan's real son.

Leia, on the other hand, had inherited her mother's looks, dark curls, and brown eyes, along with a rather stubborn personality.

Ensuring that they were both sleeping peacefully, their mother stepped to the door and peered out to see Obi-Wan still kneeling on the ledge overlooking the dunes below their home. His ritual meditation this evening had gone long and Padmé crossed her arms in concern. 

There were no secrets between them now. Ever since that night four months ago when she had opened up to him and explained how she had fallen in love and married Anakin, how she had felt sorry for him for being taken away from his mother, for the loneliness he felt, and how she had appreciated the tenderness that he had initially shown her. Padmé tried to explain how she had felt somehow responsible for his state of mind, which became more and more fragile over time.

The dark side pursued him. Even she could see that. There were many times that he walked along the edge of it. 

And she didn't want to be the one responsible for his fall, nor be the one responsible for bringing pain to his Master. 

Although, Padmé thought she and Obi-Wan shared even their most intimate thoughts, the young woman suspected that something was wrong. Something that Obi-Wan wasn't telling her. Never before had his meditations taken this much time.

Tentatively, she stepped out and approached the Jedi, kneeling onto the sand. Unsure if Obi-Wan was aware of her presence or not, Padmé waited, pleasantly surprised when he reached out and grasped onto her hand.

"I have to go back to the Temple." He stated quietly, opening his eyes to look out onto the moonlit desert plains. 

Padmé breathed deeply in an attempt to quell her nervousness. She knew this day would come, but hoped it wouldn't be so soon. However, she was not going to argue with him. It appeared he was at peace with his decision, and as always, she realized he was being guided by the Force. However, when he turned his gaze upon her, Padmé detected the slightest amount of pain revealed in his face.

"You're worried about the Jedi, aren't you?" 

"I'm worried about leaving you and the children." Obi-Wan corrected.

"We'll be fine." She responded bravely although her heart was aching.

"I know you will be, but I don't want you to be here alone. I stopped by the Lars farm on my way back from town the other day. Owen and Beru said they would be more than happy to let you stay with them while I'm gone." 

Padmé agreed in her silence, but quickly resolved in her mind, which was heavily influenced by a natural stubborn streak that had been passed down by her own mother, that she was not going to let Obi-Wan face his destiny alone.

The following morning, the Kenobi family arrived at the Lars' home and were met with friendly embraces and warm greetings. Beru, who was unable to have children of her own was more than happy to take one of the babies from their hands. She quickly latched onto Luke, who seemed at first a little nervous about being taken away from his father, and Obi-Wan seemed just as hesitant in letting him go.

The two women took the children to one of the couple's spare rooms and Padmé was warmed by the obvious touches that Beru had added to make it appear like a nursery. A variety of plush comforters and toys lay about on the surfaces of the furniture, a large crib in one corner. 

Beru noted Padmé's focus on the baby bed and smiled. "It was a wedding present from Owen's mother. We're so pleased that it's finally going to get some use."

The slightly older woman turned to Padmé and grinned widely. "I'm so happy that you're staying with us, Padmé. I don't mean that I'm happy to see Obi-Wan leave," she hurried on. "But it's just that I don't have much female companionship, and Owen is so busy with the farm."

At this point, Padmé stopped Beru's quiet ramblings, placing Leia down into the crib.

"I'm not staying." She announced abruptly.

"What? But Obi-Wan said…"

"I know what Obi-Wan told you, but I'm not letting him do this by himself."

Beru tucked the swaddling blanket around Luke, pondering Padmé's words before she spoke.

"Obi-Wan isn't going to let you go back with him. From what I've heard him tell Owen, it's dangerous."

"I know." Padmé agreed. "Which is why I need your help." 

Following a tender farewell, Obi-Wan lavishing the children with hugs and kisses, he turned to Padmé and slipped an arm around her waist to escort her outside where a speeder awaited. 

"Take care of the children." He said, drawing her into his arms once they reached the top of the stairs. "And take care of yourself."

"You too." Padmé replied, pulling his face down to draw him into a deep kiss, pouring all of her emotions into it.

However, upon pulling back, Obi-Wan was surprised at the emotions he was reading. Or should he say, lack of. He had expected her to be a bit more upset. True, she had regained her confidence and strength, but he didn't think she should be so calm, especially when he felt like he was about to burst into tears.

"I love you." He whispered, pushing aside the negative thoughts, tracing his thumb across her lower lip and leaning down to taste her sweetness once again.

"Be careful." She replied plainly before Obi-Wan turned away, looking rather befuddled.

Padmé watched him leave, waving goodbye, and then quickly turned to go speak with Owen, who was much more difficult to convince than his wife.

"No." The moisture farmer declared. "Obi-Wan'll have my head if I let you leave."

"Owen." Padmé met his gaze with defiance. "I'm not asking your permission, I'm asking for a ride! If you don't take me to the spaceport, I'll hitch a ride with a Tusken Raider if I have to! And I don't have time to argue!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." He stated to his wife.

"Owen," Beru implored in her quiet manner. "Padmé wants to be with the man she loves. Surely you can understand."

"And what about the children?" The man argued.

"They'll be fine." Beru assured him. 

"I was more concerned about them losing their mother." 

"I can take care of myself." Padmé responded 

Owen stood silent for a moment and then looked back to his wife. He had always wanted a family, but not quite like this. However, he realized he was fighting a losing battle, and he was outnumbered.

"I'll meet you upstairs in two minutes." He told Padmé. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The sound of the repulsorlifts firing let Padmé know that Obi-Wan's ship had finally entered Coruscant space and had begun its landing cycle. She stretched her shoulders and rubbed her neck. The storage compartment she had chosen to hide in was rather cramped, and she was thankful that the voyage hadn't taken longer than a day.

Once the vessel had settled and everything was quiet, only then did the young woman emerge from her hiding place, creeping along the narrow hallway, first to go to the 'fresher, and then to the already lowered ramp.

Padmé had not intended on letting Obi-Wan know that she had stowed away on the ship, however, she did plan on trying to keep up with him so that he when he got to the Temple, he wouldn't be alone. There was no telling what awaited him.

She spied him moving across the docking platform, pulling the hood of his simple gray desert poncho over his head. Padmé did the same, the nubby texture of her purple Tatooine cloak adequately concealing her features.

She tried her best to keep him within sight, but was having difficulty. Obi-Wan was moving at a fast pace, and soon he would probably be hailing a transport. He had chosen to land in one of the public spaceports which placed their location far from the Temple.

"Stupid." Padmé hissed in frustration to herself. Of course he wouldn't be landing near the Temple. It was too dangerous.

The young woman's frustration grew even more as she watched helplessly as the Jedi boarded a public air taxi and took off. She didn't even have enough credits on her for one of the cheap transports.

Padmé stepped along the lower level walk and looked around to get her bearings. She might not be able to make it to the Temple, but she knew one place she could get to. She just hoped that when she got there, that Dex would be able to help her, or at least tell her what in the hell was going on.

There was a buzz of tension in Galactic City that she hadn't felt before, as if the planet was walking on the edge of a vibroblade.

Just before her walk took her into the manufacturing district of Coco Town, Padmé stopped short, her attention drawn up to one of the many public holovid displays, usually used for advertisements or announcements, where Padmé saw a rather shocking sight. A man she had once known as the kindly senator from Naboo, the same one who had congratulated her on saving her planet, appeared on the monitor. The chancellor's face however, was no longer kind nor gentle, but had been transformed into a pale, wrinkled face, shadowed by a dark hood.

But it wasn't the chancellor's face that was so shocking. Behind the shoulder of the image of the cloaked figure stood another, someone she hoped to never see again. The sight of Anakin dressed all in black, his eyes glowing yellow and red, caused the hairs on the back of Padmé's neck to stand on end, and it took a moment to recover and hear what the Supreme Chancellor was saying.

"I promised you democracy and I have delivered. Soon, the treasonous Jedi will be no more. However, Citizens of Coruscant, I need your help….."

At this point, Padmé glanced around to the faces of passersby, but no one was paying any attention to the monitors. She figured either they didn't care, or they had heard the recorded holovid so many times, they had become immune to it.

However, Padmé was riveted to the spot, at least until she and Obi-Wan's images appeared on the screen and the young woman quickly pulled her hood forward a bit more and hurried her steps toward Dex's Diner.

The disguised senator was surprised to find that the diner was apparently closed. Its lights were out and the front doors were locked, but she wouldn't give up. There had to be an employee's entrance somewhere.

After discovering a back door and pounding on it for the fourth time, Padmé heard a rumbling voice coming from inside and it brought a sense of relief to the young woman, but not half as much as the sight of the big, burly Besalisk who opened the door and gave Padmé the once-over.

"If you're looking for a hand-out, there's a food shelter two klicks north."

Padmé smiled and pushed back of the hood of her cloak. Thankfully, Dex recognized her immediately and if he seemed shocked by her face, he showed no sign of it.

"Miss Amidala!" One of the being's large hands swept out and drew Padmé inside. "Get in here! What are you doing wandering around Coco Town? Don't you realize the entire Empire is looking for you?" The lumbering cook sealed the door quickly.

"The Empire?" Padmé repeated in horror. 

"The Emperor's looking for you and Obi-Wan." Dex paused and looked worried. "Where is my old friend?" 

"He's on his way to the Jedi Temple." Padmé answered.

"That's a dangerous place to be. The Emperor had it closed. It's surrounded by his guards all hours."

"Why would Palpatine close the Jedi Temple?"

"He claims the Jedi tried to assassinate him and overthrow the senate. Several of them were killed. Master Windu, Obi-Wan's friend, was one of them."

Stunned by the news, Padme gathered her thoughts and her courage.

"I have to go there." She insisted, placing her hand gently on one of the being's arms. "Will you take me?"

The large Besalisk grumbled deep and low in his chest, his amphibious eyes squinting, but he did not argue with her. Instead, he tore off his filthy apron and yelled over his shoulder to the lone waitress in the diner.

"I'm leaving. Be sure to lock up."

"We already are." The droid waitress answered back from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." Dex chuckled. "Out back is my speeder. Stay low."

Padmé peered up over the frame of the speeder as it settled near the Temple. Dex had been right. It was surrounded by guards in white plasteel uniforms, brandishing blaster rifles.

She was about to thank Dex for the lift when one of the guards approached their vehicle, yelling out to them.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Don't you know that this section is off limits! Get outta here!"

"Pardon me." Rumbled the large creature as he exited the vehicle with effort. "I was hoping that you could help me. I appear to have gotten lost. Might have taken a wrong turn back at the…" 

Dexter's voice faded away as Padmé had taken the opportunity of the distraction to slip unnoticed toward the grand entrance, waiting a moment and then taking the stairs two at a time, hesitating when two more guards began their descent from above. She quickly hid behind one of the tall statues that lined the stairway and held her breath. The troopers, however, walked right past her, obviously curious about the commotion occurring down on the street below, where Dex was loudly arguing about the locations of several Coruscant landmarks.

Padmé took advantage of the moment and finally entered the Temple stealthily to begin her search for Obi-Wan. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

The inside of the Jedi Temple was filled with shadows and eerie long casts of light across the dark floors. It took a moment for Padmé's eyesight to adjust. She had only been in the Temple a few times in the past and was worried that she may get lost, but she was certain she was going to find Obi-Wan here. For some reason, she just knew it.

Just like she knew not to take the flight of steps down into the grand foyer below. Instead, she chose to walk around the upper level balcony that ran the circumference of the area, passing by the golden support columns whose finery was hidden in the darkness. Not even the emergency glowlights were on and only the occasional shaft of the setting sun cast enough light to illuminate her path.

Her booted steps tapped softly against the marble floor as she continued down the walkway, coming to a full stop as a somewhat familiar sound reached her ears.

Padmé immediately backed away from the guard rail until she was against the outer wall, and then she shimmied her way down until she felt she had reached the source of the sound, which she now realized was the hum of a lightsaber. Two lightsabers, as a matter of fact, and her heart skipped a beat.

Carefully stepping across the walkway, Padmé peered over the rail to see Obi-Wan in the midst of battle with no one other than Anakin. Or someone who used to be Anakin. The hideous yellow and red of his eyes matched the red of his laser sword.

So, it was true. Anakin had gone to the dark side.

Reaching out to support her trembling limbs, Padmé grabbed a hold of one of the columns, finding herself gripped with fear. Obi-Wan was a powerful swordsman, but Anakin was ruthless. She could hear his tauntings from where she stood.

"You're weak!" He laughed as his 'saber twirled over his head and came crashing down against the blue glow of his opponent's. "The dark side of the Force has given me more power than you can possibly imagine! There's no way you can defeat me!"

Padmé's blood burned in her veins as she watched the duel. Obi-Wan appeared to be on the defensive. Why didn't he strike Anakin down? Get it over with? What was he waiting for? But instead, he backed away, parrying and blocking each aggressive thrust and swing of his previous apprentice's sword.

"You think you've been hiding all this time. I've known all along that you took Padmé. You can't hide her from me." Anakin continued as Obi-Wan back-flipped onto the staircase behind him, the sith's 'saber barely missing his legs.

"I'll hunt her down and when I find her, I'm going to finish what I started, but only after I've fucked her. For old time's sake."

"You're going to watch it all, Master." Anakin sneered. "And then you're going to die."

Something that the younger man said apparently released a rage inside the Jedi and he abandoned his previous stance and came at Anakin in a fury, backing the Sith down the steps and back into the foyer. With each forceful and frenzied blow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, the younger man was backed up a step. By this time, Padmé had crawled across the floor on her hands and knees and was peering beneath the guard rail for a better view. 

Obi-Wan's 'saber twirled in a tight loop and then Anakin let out a howl of rage as his weapon, along with his right hand went skidding across the floor. Padmé grinned triumphantly as Obi-Wan approached the kneeling sith, placing the deadly blue energy of his sword against his previous padawan's neck, but then her grin dissipated.

"No." She whispered against the darkness. He couldn't do this. He mustn't give in to darkness that had taken Anakin's soul. He was better than this.

The tense moment hung between them as the Master stared down at his defeated opponent, until finally acquiescing, and Obi-Wan deactivated his weapon. 

"You'll never touch her again." He said to the younger man hissing in pain as a bolt from a blaster suddenly seared into his shoulder.

Padmé gasped and quickly hid herself behind the column as Anakin's head shot up and he looked her way, squinting his eyes to focus.

Beneath her in the foyer, Obi-Wan had been surrounded by at least a dozen of the white armored guards, his weapon confiscated, and a pair of Force energy binders placed about his wrists.

"Take him to holding cell four. " Anakin stated, cradling his injured arm and then turning his head back up toward the balcony. "And check out the upper level. I thought I heard someone up there."

However, by the time the troops had advanced up the flight of stairs, the young woman who had witnessed the horrific scene had vanished.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Padmé stared up at the several hundred-story apartment building that was located across from her old one, the sight of the structure veering in her vision, tilting dangerously, until she was forced to close her eyes to regain her equilibrium.

This was Senator Organa's residence and she was hoping that he was home. It was nearly mid evening. He had to be home.

Her path inside was blocked by a security droid who demanded her identity. However,one swipe of her iris acoss the security panel, and she was cleared.

"Have a pleasant evening, Senator Amidala." The digitized voice stated as Padmé entered the turbolift and proceeded to Bail's floor.

After several chimes of his door, the young woman began to lose hope, and then noticed that she was beginning to lose energy as well. Maybe it was just the from travel and worry, she decided, but she was so tired. So very tired.

"He has to be here! He just has to be!" She whispered as the chime sounded once more.

She could hear the sounds of scuffling feet but why was he taking so long to answer the door? Padmé fought the panic that began to well up inside of her.

Why was she even coming here? What could Bail do? It's not like the senator could demand Obi-Wan's release. But she had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to.

The young woman's respirations increased at each demanding punch of the chime and soon she was overcome with apprehension, the soft glow of the hall lighting narrowing and dimming, turning to slanted shafts of light in her vision as a wave of shadow crept over he consciousness. 

A curious Bail Organa walked through his apartment. Who could be calling at this hour? He had been sound asleep when he was awakened this incessant chiming.

He opened the door just in time to grab onto the slumping form a petite body, a small woman or child from the lower levels, he assumed from her size and attire, but how did she get past security?

The Alderaan Senator lifted the unconscious figure in his arms and carried her inside, alarmed at the heat radiating through the rough cloth of her cloak.

He would allow her to revive, give her some refreshment, and then send her to one of the local shelters where she would get the care she needed. Then he would have a talk with the security controller.

Bail placed the body onto the soft leather couch in his common room and then quickly went to the 'fresher to retrieve a damp, cool cloth. When he returned, he switched on the glowlight next to the seating area and he reached out to push back the hood of the woman's cloak. However, the cloth fell to floor, along with his chin.

"Padmé Amidala!"

Obi-Wan awoke with a searing ache in his shoulder, nearly matching the one that radiated from the back of his skull.

His clearing vision revealed he was in some type of holding facility, which he quickly realized was Force shielded. He groaned and shifted his body to sit up on the cot and started when a figure moved out of the shadows. 

"Blunt trauma as a result of a blaster rifle butt to the head." His friend noted, smiling gently. "Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan attempted a grin, but the concern over the Jedi's obvious injuries quelled it. Kit Fisto was holding his side and Obi-Wan could tell from the dark scoring on his tunic that he had suffered a recent lightsaber burn.

"I'm fine." He replied, grimacing once again. "What happened?"

Kit gingerly sat down on the cot. "Master Yoda and Master Windu discovered security holos of Chancellor Palpatine swearing in his new aprentice." He told Obi-Wan, sympathetic to the disappointment that the news would bring his friend. "Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

He waited for the thought to register and Obi-Wan's features to soften before he continued.

"Several of us went to arrest Palpatine, but we weren't prepared for how strong he was. Mace Windu was killed, and I don't know what happened to the others. When I came to, I was in here. That was a couple of months ago. The only one I've seen is Darth Vader and he doesn't say much, just swings that red lightsaber of his around."

Kit moved uncomfortably on the cot, cradling his wounded side. "I was beginning to wonder what they were waiting for, but now I think I know."

"Me." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Now what do you think will happen?"

The Jedi Master thought a moment. Without the Force to guide him, he had to use his better judgment, and his common sense was telling him there was only one course of action to be taken, regarding the circumstances.

"I imagine there'll be some type of trial, although I doubt it will be just. But Palpatine can't take any chances. When I arrived, I sensed a great amount of discord in the city. If he doesn't handle this situation delicatly, he could have a revolt on his hands."

That was better news than Kit expected to hear, but the following words diminished his hopes.

"According to the holos I saw in the Temple before Anaki...Darth Vader found me, I discovered that Palpatine has declared himself Emperor and declared the Jedi as traitors. The Temple has been emptied and shut down." 

"Emptied? What about the younglings and the initiates?" 

"Transferred off planet to camps."

"He's going to train an army." Kit replied, a sickening bile rising in his throat.

"An army of the Sith." Obi-Wan replied gravely, his hand sweeping up over his face.

"We can't just sit in here and allow this to happen!"

Kit Fisto's bold declaration went unanswered. As far as Obi-Wan could tell, there were no Jedi who hadn't been captured or killed.

Except for maybe one.

"What happened to Master Yoda?"

Knight Fisto shook his tentacled head. "I don't know. He mentioned something about following an investigation off planet, but I'm not sure where."

Senator Organa placed the cool, damp cloth over Padme's fevered brow, tracing the deep scars criss-crossing her cheeks with his finger. He hadn't believed the Emperor's accusation in the first place, and especially not now.

Obi-Wan Kenobi would never do anything like this. Not the Obi-Wan that he knew, and he refused to believe that Master Kenobi had turned to the dark side. It just didn't feel right.

He'd have his personal physician come check on her in the morning. It looked like she needed the rest.

Bail shut the door after his private doctor left, turning to look at the woman with stunned surprise. Lactating? She was lactating. That meant that Padmé had to have delivered a baby recently.

What had happened to her?

Later the following day, the senator dropped himself onto a nearby chair and eventually drifted off to sleep. When he awoke some time later, the haunted eyes of the young woman were staring at him.

"Bail!" Her voice was hoarse and weakened, and the older man rose to offer her a drink of water.

"Bail." She repeated. "You've got to help me! They've taken Obi-Wan! They shot him and took him away!"

"Sh." Bail responded calmly, settling Padmé back down against the couch. "I know. The trial was yesterday."

"What?" Padmé spat out, coming quickly to a seated position.

"You passed out as soon as I opened the door. You've been unconscious for two days." 

He could see the panic and sorrow in her face, and wished that he could bring her good news, but alas, he couldn't. Although he hadn't attended the hearing, the news of it quickly spread throughout Coruscant and the galaxy by way of the HoloNet and other media. 

"All of the Jedi were found guilty of treason and have been scheduled for execution."

Padmé couldn't bring herself to repeat the word, and barely croaked out a single syllable. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed into her hand and Senator Organa watched her intently, noticing again the evidence of the trauma revealed on her face. He remembered the words of the Chancellor and how he had swayed the public to believe that the Jedi were against him, were trying to overthrow the Senate. And he had used Senator Amidala as the catalyst to promote his plan.

Then, Bail remembered the woman that Padmé had been, the beloved leader and charismatic speaker, and a thought entered his head.

The hearing had been closed to the public, the media, and most senators, but the execution would not be. Anyone who wanted to come witness it, was more than welcome. He had not planned on attending, but now he had a reason to. And a damn good one.

He looked at the distraught young woman, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

"I have an idea." 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty-Nine **

The stillness of the darkened cell block, one of many that lined the hallways of the Galactic Security Station was broken only by the soft rasping breaths of Kit Fisto as he fitfully slept on the lone cot in the square room. Obi-Wan was not asleep, but sat in a meditative posture in the middle of the floor, his eyes open, but not actually seeing. He was remembering: Soft lips, sensuous curves, a charming smile and a surprisingly raucous laugh. Dark eyes and long flowing hair that he loved to pass his fingers through.

Unaware that he was being watched, he released a heavy sigh and let his eyes drift shut,only to immediately re-open them. Although he hadn't heard anyone approach, nor could he see a figure beyond the laser gate, Obi-Wan could sense a presence there, even without the assistance of the Force.

He continued staring through the red glowing bars until a pair of menacing yellow eyes set in a shadowy hooded face appeared.

"Tomorrow, you will die, my master." The vaguely familiar voice said, rousing Kit from his sleep. "And the Jedi will be no more."

Obi-Wan's thoughts flew unhindered back to Padmé and the children. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as they were safe. He would miss them, of course, miss seeing them grow up, miss the time he would spend with their mother, the smell of her skin, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

A cynical chuckle broke him from his reminiscence however, and Obi-Wan banished the thoughts. 

Had Anakin read his mind? He had no idea how powerful his previous apprentice was. Had he inadvertently given anything away? Obi-Wan feared that he had and jumped to his feet when Anakin began speaking.

"Your failure is now complete, Jedi." The word was spat out. "You failed me as your own Master failed his apprentice, and now you failed the future of the entire Jedi Order as well. Did you honestly think we didn't know about the children? Twins born to Jedi Master creates quite a disturbance. The boy, especially. He will make an excellent Sith."

Kit had lay still up to this point, watching the increasing tenseness in the jaw and shoulders of his fellow Jedi, but rose quickly when he felt that Obi-Wan was on the verge of losing control. He placed a supportive hand on his colleague's shoulder. Darth Vader's taunting and abuse had been ruthless before, but this was going too far.

"I wanted the job of retrieving the boy myself, but my Master thought I would enjoy seeing your execution instead. The best bounty hunter we could find is on his way to Tatooine right now. He's probably already there. His orders are to kill the Lars family and Padmé, that little bitch of yours she gave birth to and bring the boy back to me. He'll be my apprentice one day, you see."

Kit could hear the Jedi's teeth grind inside of Obi-Wan's skull, but still he stood silent, his chest heaving with increased respirations. He tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's shoulder just in case.

"At first," Vader continued. "I wanted Padmé alive for myself, but I know you've been fucking her, and I don't take hand-me-downs. But let me ask you this - Did you ever fuck her up the ass? I did. She really likes that – used to beg me for it. She's quite the whore, you know."

It was all Knight Fisto could do to keep Obi-Wan from throwing himself up against the energy bars as a despairing scream escaped the older Jedi, until he suddenly became limp and fell to the floor, dragging Kit along with him.

The man's cries of anguish were an eerie accompaniment to the maniacal chuckle issuing from the dark lord as he obviously had gotten what he wanted and left them alone.

The Galactic City Arena was packed with beings, both from Coruscant as well as neighboring systems. Reporters from across the galaxy filled what little space was left, and crammed themselves into every corner to watch the obliteration of the Jedi Order.

Petitions for mercy had been readily ignored, as well as the ongoing demonstrations outside of the Senate Building. The Emperor had stood by his decision that the Jedi were a threat to the Republic and to democracy and must be eliminated.

From his upper level seat, Senator Organa viewed the packed arena, locating the few key people whom he had enlisted to help carry out his plan.

On the wide floor below, marked for sporting events were lined the elite forces of the Emperor's army. Some of them were guarding the circumference of the arena, as well as all entrances and exits, while others formed ranks. These comprised the firing squad, and they stood at attention, awaiting the arrival of the sentenced Jedi.

Soon, the double doors at the opposite end opened and a great murmur of discontent filled the room, while the soldiers stood still. One by one the Jedi, numbering close to one hundred lined across the floor, their wrists bound with stun cuffs, as well as Force dampening collars about their necks.

Bail noticed they were both silent and solemn appearing, facing death as he had expected they would: With the utmost bravery.

In the center of the group was Master Kenobi, who took a brave step forward as if to speak, only to be silenced by the booming voice of the emperor's assistant, Mas Amedda.

"All will be quiet. No one speaks!"

The Emperor then approached the front of his private box to address the crowd.

"The evidence has been presented and the Jedi proven guilty. The sentence will be served and today, justice will prevail! Guards, carry out your duty!"

From within the ranks of soldiers stepped forth a single decorated individual, who promptly removed his white plasteel helmet. With just the slightest hesitation, he approached the outstanding Jedi and offered his hand. Obi-Wan grasped onto it in return.

"Captain Cody."

"It's been a while, Master Kenobi."

"Four or five years, I think. You're looking good."

"You've looked better."

Obi-Wan grinned again. He had been assigned to a mission several years ago to protect a senator traveling back to his home planet. Cody had been the Republic guard assigned as well. Over a five day journey, a couple of bottles of Corellian brandy, and countless games of Sabaac, they had become fast friends.

"Tighten the ranks, Captain!" Bellowed Amedda from above, as a murmur moved once again through the crowd.

Senator Organa tapped against his wrist communicator, sending out his initial command and then visually rechecked several locations about the room.

The Captain of the Guard reluctantly stepped backward, his eyes filled with apology. He raised his rifle to signal the company to take aim and then a smirk of a grin appeared on the young man's face. But instead of initiating the execution of the Jedi, he turned, aimed directly into the Emperor's box and pulled the trigger.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty**

The desert outskirts were much too quiet for Jango Fett. He preferred the bustle and active nightlife of a city. Any city. Even Mos Espa would do, but he had only a few moments earlier to pass through it.

Interesting place though, he thought. Lots of gambling halls and seedy-looking bars. He'd have to stop there on his way back through to his ship, after his job was finished of course. Shouldn't take that long.

Eliminate three humanoids and one humanoid child, kidnap the boy child and bring him back to Coruscant, he recalled.

"Shit!" Fett cursed beneath his helmet. He'd forgotten about the damn baby. It was the only drawback to this assignment. Maybe he could pick up some whore in town to care for the child and then dump her body right outside of Coruscant air space. Convenient and less messy that way.

A hidden smile crept across the bounty hunter's face. It was a decent plan and a decent job. It paid well, but he still hated having to come out to the middle of nowhere. And he probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the money and the ease of the assignment. He was getting too old for risky missions. Like that last one a couple of months ago. He'd barely escaped that one with his life.

You have to be pretty damn careful when dealing with the Jedi and all that tricky shit they can do.

Jango chuckled as he jumped down from his speeder, realizing that his job was about to get much easier. Soon, the Jedi would be eliminated entirely.

He was just a few klicks south of the moisture farm he had been searching for, pleased that he had found it so quickly. Things were going according to plan, but his hands twitched as they checked his dual blasters strapped to his legs anyway.

It was too quiet here. Gave him the creeps. But then, it was supposed to be quiet. After all, it was the middle of the night and farmers went to bed as soon as the suns set, didn't they?

Stealing noiselessly down the steps that led to the lower main level of the Lars' home, the bounty hunter switched his visor to night vision, and could easily discern the doorways and other obstructions in the dark.

He approached the first door on his right and eased it open halfway. Two forms huddled in a bed covered with blankets. Must be the Lars, he figured. He'd come back for them later. First, he had to take care of the babies and then their mother.

They should be close by, he assumed, and grinned again when he discovered he was right. Down the short, carved out hallway was another door, which was already partially open. Not taking any chances, Jango gripped and withdrew one blaster, easing his way into the room.

He approached the first of two cribs and reached down to withdraw the soft blanket tucked over the small mound in the bed, only to let out a silent curse when he discovered a pillow there instead of the baby he had expected.

Jango suddenly had a very bad feeling about his situation, and the sound of a lightsaber abruptly humming to life behind him didn't help alleviate it at all.

The blaster bolt from Captain Cody's weapon was immediately reflected back by the drawn red weapon of the Emperor's new bodyguard; the deadly shot aimed accurately and precisely, hitting him right between the eyes, sending the young man sprawling backward onto the arena floor as the noise level increased to a roar about the arena. Not even Mas Amedda's booming, powerful voice could quiet the mob. 

However, slowly and surely a hush fell over the crowd as a slight humanoid eased her way down onto the floor. Passing by the armed guard who looked cautiously toward Senator Organa, the hooded figure moved out into the middle of the arena, turned to face the row of elite forces as well as the Emperor, and then pulled back her hood to reveal her face.

A gasp then issued out from those who could see and from those who recognized the face of the Senator from Naboo, the word quickly spreading that the young leader leader whom the Emperor had claimed had been ruthlessly kidnapped and murdered by the rogue Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was indeed alive and well.

"Quiet!" Mas Amedda roared from the elevated stand of the Emperor, but only when Padmé raised her hand did the noise level begin to decrease, and eventually the arena was completely silent.

Never one to back down from a fight, Jango Fett decided to try his luck, but when he recognized his opponent as none other than the Jedi that had gone missing, the one Jedi that no bounty hunter in their right mind would try to capture or kill on their own, he began to worry. 

Jango did manage to get off one shot before the glow of a green lightsaber filled his vision with such speed that he didn't even see it coming.

The lopped off head of the bounty hunter rolled across the hard-packed floor and up to the clawed feet of Master Yoda, who hummed his disapproval and resentful sigh for having to take a life. Even if it was just the life of another one of the Emperor's henchmen - one of the many bounty hunters that he had encountered in his attempt to recover the Jedi padawans stolen from the Temple. The sullen Jedi Master sadly deactivated his lightsaber, plunging the Lars' nursery back into darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Every eye of every being in the Galactic Arena was focused upon the slight young female who stood center stage. Even the yellow and red eyes of the Sith Lord who stood next to his Master. Darth Vader was perched silently as well, although the rage inside of him began to boil.

"I stand before you today as testimony to the fact that the Emperor's accusations against the Jedi are unfounded and false." Padmé's voice surprisingly rang out loud and clear through the area. "And as a representative of the Republic…"

"You have no say here, Miss Naberrie," Palpatine interrupted, his own raspy voice overruling the young woman's statement. "You abandoned your office. You are no longer a representative of this body."

"I left Coruscant to save my life!" Padmé shot back. "The scars you see today are the result of the abuse I suffered under the hands of your apprentice, whom you have named Darth Vader! If it wasn't for the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I would surely be dead by now." 

"Silence!" Mas Amedda once again attempted to quiet the murmuring crowd.

"Allow me a difference of opinion." The Emperor returned cooly. "You have been under the influence of a rogue Jedi who has infected your mind. You are just as guilty of treason as he is. Assassinate her."

The command met with an uproar as the guards surrounding the arena were hard-pressed to keep the crowd at bay, and the results of the Emperor's harsh and hasty judgment had a direct effect upon the executing force as well. Very few lifted their blasters, and those who did, lowered them gradually, glancing about at the enormous mob warily.

Padmé grinned triumphantly and turned to walk toward one very astonished Jedi.

"Padmé! What in the blazes are you doing here? You're supposed to be back on Tatooine!"

"I'm happy to see you too." She answered back with a smile, which Obi-Wan couldn't resist returning. She was such a sight for sore eyes. 

Small fingers quickly unclasped the Force dampener from around his neck and once the rushing return of the Force had stabilized, the stun cuffs fell apart and clattered to the floor, freeing his hands just in time to catch the forward flinging body of the beautiful young senator who had just saved his life. Obi-Wan shouted out in despair and looked up to see Anakin holding a commandeered blaster in his hand.

Obi-Wan held Padmé's unconscious body for a second before he carefully lowered her to the floor. He didn't have the time to fully diagnose her injury for his past apprentice was quickly approaching, his red weapon coming to life in his gloved hand.

In the next second, Obi-Wan heard someone call out his name from the crowd, and suddenly, his own lightsaber miraculously appeared into his outstretched hand.

When the blue blade was activated, the arena erupted into mayhem. The Coruscant citizens stormed the floor, overtaking most of the resisting armed guards, and helping the Jedi to become free of their bonds, several of them providing the Jedi with their confiscated weapons, but Obi-Wan was not paying any attention to the chaos surrounding him. His focus was entirely on the Sith creature now stalking him.

Strengthening his shields against the wave of hatred and anger that pounded against him, Obi-Wan realized he had to lure Anakin away from the crowd, but mostly away from Padmé. 

"You're a fool, Anakin." He taunted the young man, backing up across the floor, sending out his awareness to judge the clearance behind him.

"How so, Master?"

"Look around you. The Emperor has no control. You have no real power." 

"I have more power than you can imagine! Once I discovered the dark side of the Force, I became the most powerful Jedi ever. It's what I was meant to be." Darth Vader sneered. "You tried to hide it from me. But now you can't stop me!"

Anakin was screaming in rage at him now and Obi-Wan smiled as his student swallowed the bait he had just offered. Just a few more steps and he would be in the long hallway that led to the cell block. And just as he had counted on, the boy's anger had blinded him.

With a flick of his hand, the door behind the Sith Lord hissed shut, an alarm sounded, the halls dimmed to an eerie red glow and Anakin gasped.

Behind the barrier to the arena, the Force was not accessible and no weapons functioned.

Both men clipped their useless lightsabers back to their belts and looked at each other, one with fury, and the other with a somewhat smug expression.

"You say the Dark Side has made you more powerful? Time to prove it."

Padmé opened her eyes to the shock of a battle raging about her and stared up into the kindly brown eyes of Master Adi Gallia.

"Be still, senator. You've suffered a second degree blaster injury to your shoulder. I've done all I can."

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

Adi used her blue 'saber to knock away a stray blaster bolt and helped Padmé sit upright.  
"I believe he went into the south passage with Skywalker."

"Alone?" Padmé struggled to stand.

"You must keep still!" Adi argued, but Padmé pushed against her.

"I will not! Not while Obi-Wan is in danger!"

The Jedi Master peered at the young senator intently and then helped Padmé to her feet. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

The two women made it to the double durasteel doors and Padmé tried to access the security lock while the Jedi guarded her back.

"All security has been overridden. The system is in lockdown."

"Master Kenobi must have done it. Nobody is going in or out of there." Adi commented from behind.

"We are." Padmé argued peering steadily at the Jedi and then to the side entrance where Coruscant citizens were still pouring through to join in the fight, many of them now brandishing confiscated weapons from fallen guards. 

Outside of the building, Padmé panted against the effort, the pain of her injury shooting along her spine, setting her nerve endings on fire, but she was determined and would not fail Obi-Wan again.

They soon reached a portion of the wall where the cell blocks obviously began, noting the high small row of windows about three meters above their heads.

"Can you get through here?" She asked Adi, who nodded and activated her lightsaber, working to cut through the steel structure. It seemed like forever to Padmé, but soon a hole large enough for them to go through was peeled back and the two entered into the dark space.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Two **

Master Gallia had deactivated her lightsaber when she crawled through the narrow opening she had cut into the outer structure of the Galactic Security Building, leading the way through into an open cell block, with Senator Amidala close behind. 

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimness of the space, with only the red glow lighting of the lockdown illuminating their way.

Padmé turned her head to tune her ear and could not detect the sound of dueling lightsabers as she had suspected she would. Adi checked her own weapon and frowned with the discovery that it was no longer functioning.

"Master Kenobi activated the secondary security protocols."

"Why?" Why would Obi-Wan do such a thing? It left him without his sword to defend himself against Anakin.

"To even the odds, I imagine." The Jedi responded, both women turning to look at one another when the sound of a struggle came from down the hall.

Both of them ran in that direction, Adi reaching out to stop Padmé's forward advance when they came upon the two men fighting. It had been a while since she had practiced hand-to-hand combat, and Obi-Wan looked as if he was holding his own. She would only step in if he required her assistance. Her job right now was to protect the senator.

Obi-Wan smiled at his opponent, keeping his cocky, over-confident grin on his face to anger the young man as their fight progressed backward down the long hall and into one of the large interrogating rooms. He spied Padmé back down the way they had come and noted that Master Gallia was accompanying her. He sighed in relief. She was safe, although he wanted her farther away from the Sith monster charging at him. He would trust Adi to protect her, because even though Anakin had no access to the Force in this place, he was a formidable opponent and he must keep his focus on their fight.

He was aware of Anakin's fighting style. Knew it intimately, for he had taught him everything. Or at least he thought he had. When an elbow caught against his jaw, staggering Obi-Wan back, Anakin sneered at him, and the Jedi Master realized that perhaps his previous padawan had picked up a few new tricks. 

However, Obi-Wan knew he was going to win this fight. He had to. He had too much to live for. Padmé, their children, recovering the younglings and padawans.

The punch he threw at his past student was blocked, his arms held as the two grappled for a foothold, slamming up against a durasteel table behind them, shoving chairs out of their way as they fought. A knee to the abdomen caused the Sith Lord to gasp, but Obi-Wan's foot was inadvertently caught in his hand in the process and the Jedi Master was flung topsy-turvy down onto the ground. A kick to his side shoved the breath from his lungs and Obi-Wan lay gasping as another boot struck his head. However, he pushed the impending darkness away, just enough to hear Padmé scream and see Adi Gallia charge in after her. 

Struggling to breathe, Obi-Wan clammered for something to help him rise, just in time to see Anakin knock Adi unconscious with one blow to her jaw, and pull Padmé from off his back to slam her into the nearby wall, shattering the display case behind her, sending showers of jagged glass onto the marble floor.

"You fucking bitch! I should've killed you when I had the chance!" 

Padmé struggled against the two-handed grip that was around her throat, falling to the ground and gasping for breath when Obi-Wan, blinded with rage of his own punched Anakin from behind, striking the young man near the kidneys.

Obi-Wan knew not to give in to his anger, but seeing Anakin hurting Padmé like that, he lost control. But in the process, he also lost his focus. His blows were unmercifully blocked, and soon the young man's youth and stamina began to overtake him, and his body betrayed him. 

Muscles burning, fists aching, he delivered blows when he could, but Obi-Wan found himself being tackled and placed in a choke hold, his forehead pressed against the floor, with Anakin hissing in his ear.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet, Master. Remember what I told you? I'm going to fuck her before your eyes and then I'm going to torture her and you'll watch it all and not be able to do anything to stop me."

Bright points of light began sparking in Obi-Wan's decreasing vision as he struggled against the powerful arm wrapped around his neck, when suddenly the pressure ceased completely and Anakin let out a low moan, collapsing on top of him. Obi-Wan scrambled out from underneath the dead weight of the Sith Lord to find Padmé standing above them both brandishing a long shard of glass, dripping with Anakin's blood. 

The stunned look on Padmé's face melted away to tears as she dropped the makeshift weapon when Obi-Wan rushed over to hold her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Three **

The flight back to Tatooine was as nearly as quiet as the one to Coruscant, Padmé noted. Worry over the children's safety was foremost in she and Obi-Wan's minds. Although the apprentice was dead, the Sith Master had escaped. Kit Fisto had told Obi-Wan that during the chaos of the uprising of the Coruscant citizens who had stormed the arena, and along with the assistance of the Jedi who had been released from their bonds and had successfully overtaken the imperial forces, the Emperor himself had slipped away.

Obi-Wan reassured Padmé with a smile as he maneuvered their ship quickly out of the Expansion Region and toward the Outer Rim. He hadn't told her of he and Anakin's conversation while he was in the security cell. About the warning of the bounty hunter that was on his way to Tatooine to kidnap Luke and kill herself and Leia.

The Jedi pushed the starfighter to its limits. They simply had to get there on time.

Acquiring a speeder in Mos Eisley, the couple raced to the Lars' home. It was just before sunrise and twilight still lingered upon the plains.

A sinking filling hit Obi-Wan as he rushed down the flight of stairs, leaving Padmé slightly behind, his hand automatically coming to rest upon the hilt of his lightsaber as he reached out with his senses. To his surprise, the Force was eerily quiet, much like the desert morning surrounding the home.

Still moving cautiously, he slowed his steps to allow Padmé to catch up with him and together they moved quietly down the hallway. Obi-Wan poked his head into the twins' room to behold a strange sight.

In the corner of the nursery sat Master Yoda curled upon the rocking chair, a glowlight shining down from behind him and upon the two children nestled in his arms. All three of them were sound asleep, but when Obi-Wan stepped into the room, the Jedi's eyes slid open.

"Sh." The ancient Master hushed any greeting. "Wake the younglings, you should not."

But despite their warning, it was Luke who awakened, his blue eyes peering up from Yoda's lap, the soft-spoken word issuing from the child's mouth bringing the courageous Jedi Master to his knees.

"Da-da!"

"No, I won't allow it. I will not let you take my children away from me, Master Yoda."

Padmé paced back and forth in the open sunlit space of the Lars' home while Obi-Wan sat by. He knew that determined look on her face. Master Yoda was wasting his time.

"In danger these children are. Safe they will not be until Darth Sidious in custody he is."

Padmé continued walking slowly back and forth in front of the two seated Jedi, the Lars watching, but trying not to eavesdrop as they cared for the children in an adjoining room.

Only when Obi-Wan began speaking, did Padmé stop and reluctantly seat herself across from him in front of the long metallic table.

"Padmé. I need to go with Master Yoda. We must recover the Jedi younglings and initiates that were taken. I cannot stay with you or the children. They must be taken somewhere they'll be safe. Palpatine is going to be looking for them when he discovers they're still alive."

Dark eyes settled upon the Jedi's face and Obi-Wan realized that despite his concerns, Padmé was not about to give up the raising of her children to someone else.

"They were discovered here! On Tatooine, in the Outer Rim! If they're not safe here, then where will they be?" Beseeching eyes turned to the diminutive Master. "Once the Jedi re-establish themselves in the Temple, won't they be safe there? Can I not request protection from the Jedi?"

"We don't know how deep the Emperor's treachery runs, Padmé. He may have spies in the very Temple for all we know. And most of the Jedi will be leaving Coruscant to look for the younglings."

"I'm not taking them to Alderaan, Obi-Wan. My place is in Coruscant to help stabilize the Republic, and my children's place is with me." 

She was right, Obi-Wan reasoned, although it worried him. He would be there only occasionally, but perhaps if they were to all stay in the Temple under the watchful eyes of a number of Jedi there, they would be safe. And now that the Emperor had no forces on Coruscant, they would be just as safe in the Temple as anywhere else. 

The younger Jedi looked to the Yoda who sat pensively staring across at Padmé. Obi-Wan assumed by the Jedi Master's silence that the plan, although perhaps not the best, was acceptable, in light of the situation.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Four **

"Are they sleeping?"

"Yes." The young woman answered as she stepped into the bedroom of the Temple apartment she and Obi-Wan had been assigned upon their return to Coruscant.

It had taken very little effort to convince the remaining Jedi Council that the children of Anakin Skywalker should be kept under their protection. Already Luke was showing signs of Force sensitivity, and although Padmé had not given them the authority for any official testing, it would only be a matter of time before they would be approaching her on training him to become a Jedi.

The Knights' numbers had drastically diminished following the Emperor's attempt to overthrow the Republic, and the Jedi would need all the initiates they could find.

Which was why Obi-Wan and Yoda were leaving in the morning to head out to Kothlas. Yoda had already received word of rumors of a large number of children being transported through that particular Hutt sector. They expected to find the initiates hidden amongst the slaves that were constantly being bought and sold in the area.

They would be leaving at 0530 in the morning, just eight hours from now.

Padmé hadn't asked when he would be returning. Probably because she realized he didn't know himself. It could be one month or ten months. It all depended on what he and Yoda discovered.

However, he found he could leave her more easily now knowing that the children were safe. At least two dozen Jedi were staying on-planet and assigned to protect his family. An emergency plan had been designed, and Padmé had assured him she would follow it.

But still, the knowledge that he would possibly be away for a considerable amount of time created an ache in Obi-Wan's heart that he doubted could be banished by her touch, but it was worth a try. Before he left, he had to create one more memory of holding her in his arms, of the taste of her on his tongue and hopefully, it would stay with him throughout their separation.

Padmé was sitting in front of a tall dressing mirror brushing out her long, dark mane when Obi-Wan approached her, taking the brush from her hand and continuing the long strokes himself. The young woman's eyes closed in response, relishing in the attention she had gone without for so long. Their recent efforts in rescuing the Jedi and traveling across the Galaxy had put their lovemaking on hold, and just the close proximity of Obi-Wan's body was enough to make her tremble. 

The brush was soon abandoned, dropped to the floor with a soft thud, as Obi-Wan seated himself behind her, Padmé's hair brushed aside by a calloused hand. A soft pair of lips clasped onto the junction of the young woman's shoulder and neck as Obi-Wan's hands drifted down underneath the lacy robe she wore and over the matching nightgown. Her nipples immediately rose to meet his touch as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Obi-Wan was leaving in the morning, and she didn't know when he would return. When she wasn't willing to let him leave her behind before, she couldn't follow him this time. It was enough to drive her mad if she thought about it. They hadn't even spoken of it and Padmé doubted that they would. The urgency in his lips and his hands were speaking enough. Their impending separation was going to be just as difficult for him.

His touch lingered upon her breasts only for a moment before drifting down to her legs, bringing up the long hem of her gown centimeters at a time while his lips continued their exploration of her neck. Baring her legs and lap to his gaze as well as the full-length mirror in front of them, Obi-Wan whispered huskily into Padme's ear.

"Look."

Dark, dilated pupils stared into a reflection of a woman flushed with desire as Obi-Wan's fingers played in and around her center, spreading her glistening pink flesh to for them to gaze upon, while a finger moved to toy with the sensitive point jutting out near his thumb.

"You're so beautiful." Obi-Wan's whisper sent a tingle down one side of Padmé's body as his hands left their focus to remove the dressing robe, exposing bare shoulders covered only by a single strand of fabric holding up the sheerest of gowns.

The silky texture of the material against her stomach and thighs were an opposite contrast to the roughened texture of Obi-Wan's hands as they swept up and down along Padmé's arms, but she discovered she preferred those calloused hands to the soft material and moved to remove the nightgown altogether, but was stopped by Obi-Wan, who instead gripped Padmé by her waist and turned her around on the bench upon which she sat.

He was already hard. She had felt his erection pressing against her lower back just moments before, and Padmé quickly undid the lacing of his trousers to run her hand along the smooth flesh that leapt out of its confinement.

The earlier urgency was in no way dampened by the exposure of flesh, and Padmé met Obi-Wan's heightened desire by moving upon his lap and taking his hardened shaft deep inside of her with one swift movement, releasing a grunt of pleasure from both of them.

Strong hands gripped her ass and moved Padmé up and down upon his length, the thickened cock sliding in and out of her moist heat as she moaned her lover's name. 

However, their position restricted their movements and soon the Jedi stood up, bringing Padmé with him, his hardened cock buried deep. He walked over to the bed, never losing contact and lowered the young woman down, shoving up the restricting silk material to continue his long, languorous strokes.

The beckoning of duty called out to the Jedi, but Obi-Wan would live in this moment. It was little to ask for after everything they had been through and the Force seemed to grant it to him. In fact, the Force seemed to sing to him, filling his ears along with his own masculine grunts and Padmé's soft cries of pleasure as together they climaxed, Obi-Wan pouring himself into Padmé until the galaxy suddenly became deafeningly quiet and still.


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue (Chapter Thirty-Five)**

_Mounds of flesh pressed into his hands as the woman beneath him writhed and moaned in pleasure, a gasp issuing out between pouting lips as a dark nipple was rolled between finger and thumb. The texture of the nipple played against his tongue as Obi-Wan drew its length into his mouth._

Fingernails coursing down his back only mirrored the intensity of the passion rising between them and the Jedi gave into the urge to taste that glorious mouth again, propelling himself up to capture those firm lips, thrusting his tongue over and over again into its deep recesses.

Groans smothered by his kiss merely heightened his arousal, his hardened cock painfully erect as he ground it against her hip.

"Say it Padmé." His voice sounded hoarse to his ears but it wasn't his voice nor her moans of pleasure he was wanting to hear. "Say it." Obi-Wan demanded again, convincing her to speak by covering her arching mound with his hand and quickly thrusting two fingers inside her. She was so wet and so hot. Obi-Wan was amazed at his control as he worked his fingers in and out, his thumb searching and flicking the hard nub that he knew would send Padmé over the edge. "Say it." He demanded once again. 

"Gods, yes." Her small voice hissed out, her dazed eyes locking onto his. "Fuck me! Please! Fuck me Anakin!"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, immediately aware that his hand was furiously pumping his engorged penis. Unable to stop at this point, he clenched his eyes closed and gave into his desire as an orgasm ripped through his body, spurts of semen shooting up onto his belly and tunic.

Once his breathing had recovered, his mind began to recover as well and he pondered about the erotic dream that had just occurred. He hadn't dreamt about Padmé being with Anakin in almost three years. It was unsettling, especially in light of the fact that Anakin was dead. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, aware that he needed to go to the 'fresher to clean himself up, hoping that he hadn't awakened Padmé. It must be nearing dawn and he would be needing to get ready to leave soon. To depart with Yoda to go in search of the kidnapped initiates and padawans.

Instinctively, he reached out to check on her, but found the side of the bed that she typically occupied was empty.

And exceptionally shortened.

Instead of her warm body, his hand instead gripped onto a hard, durasteel piped edge.

An immediate Force-enhanced wave brought on the glowlights of the space. A space he had fully expected to be the bedroom in his Temple apartment -- the bedroom that the council had assigned he and his family after the Emperor's aborted coup. 

However, what he saw was not his apartment at all. It looked more like sleeping quarters on board a ship.

Obi-Wan paused to gather his wits. Had he and Yoda already left? He couldn't remember. Maybe he had shut the pain of separating himself from Padmé and the children out of his mind and numbly went to the space port, got loaded and went to sleep.

It was possible, he supposed. 

The Jedi rose from the small cot and headed across the narrow hallway to the 'fresher, turned on the water in the sink and looked up into the mirror.

Something was different.

Over the past several months of travel and imprisonment, his hair had gotten quite long. He had intended on having it cut before he left for Kothlis. Had Padmé cut it last night? As well as shaved his beard? Had he wiped that from his memory as well?

Confused, the Jedi Master cleaned himself up and re-tied his trousers, turning to head back across the hall to his room when a groan coming from the nearby quarters caught his attention.

A groan that didn't sound like Master Yoda at all.

Having become rather suspicious and extremely cautious in the past year, Obi-Wan reached out and called his lightsaber from his room. It responded and came flying into his open grasp. He carefully made his way down the corridor and palmed open the door where he had heard the sound coming from.

Commanding the lighting in the room to come up one-quarter strength, he was stunned to see a form lying on the cot in front of him that he did not expect to see, and the Jedi Master stumbled backward into the hall.

"Master?" The masculine voice spoke out to him, the Jedi's backtracking footsteps obviously waking the youth.

Anakin's head came up from off the bed and a concerned look appeared on his face.

It was Anakin all right. The Force revealed it as much, as well as the bond which Obi-Wan thought had died along with his apprentice, now burning brightly in his mind.

"Master, are you all right?" 

Obi-Wan at first panicked and then quickly reasoned with himself.

Had it all been a dream? Or a vision of truth from the Force?

Obi-Wan suddenly remembered this ship he was on and this particular moment. It was all too familiar, happening nearly five years ago. Or so he thought.

They were on board a Nubian cruiser, the private vessel of Senator Amidala, returning from escorting her to her home planet, where she had chosen to stay for a while following a hazardous mission, during which they had captured an assassin suspect.

Padmé had invited Anakin to her home for dinner a few of times during their stay following the mission, and his apprentice had come in rather late both times.

A slow, dark, awareness began to creep upon the Jedi Master as he looked upon his worried apprentice, and Obi-Wan realized he was standing at a pivotal moment.

Obviously, Anakin and Padmé had already consummated their relationship, possibly even married, or else he wouldn't be experiencing his apprentice's erotic dreams. But had she conceived yet? If she hadn't, should he stop it?

But how? What could he do?

A multitude of questions and decisions were playing havoc with Obi-Wan's reasoning, but one thing stood out clear. He would not allow Anakin to hurt the woman he loved, no matter what.

His hand firmly gripped around his lightsaber, Obi-Wan stepped forward into his padawan's small, cramped sleeping quarters, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Anakin. We need to talk."

-END- 


End file.
